Crónicas de una pelirrosa
by histoiredamour
Summary: ¡Sakura es la hemanastra de Naruto? ¡Quiere conquistar a Sasuke? ¡Una nueva vida y mucho drama adolescente? Su vida a cambiado por completo, tal vez es hora de que ella cambie también. Sasusaku y muchas más parejas.
1. Vida nueva, Hermano nuevo

Hola! Wow… pues este es un fic de hace 2 años que nunca termine por… problemas en mi vida haha. Pero aquí estoy otra vez! Esta es la versión mejorada (sin tantos errores de ortografía y re-editada) de mi antiguo fic! Espero que les guste y les prometo actualizarlo la antes posible siempre que pueda

Att: Tsuki-chan

Naruto no me pertenece pero esta historia si!

(soy yo interviniendo)

_Sakura pensando._

**Inner Sakura.**

Pensamientos de los demás personajes.

Chap1: Vida Nueva, Hermano nuevo

-Sakura, es hora de irnos!- grito su madre desde la sala. Una aburrida Sakura se levanto del piso frio de lo que futuramente seria su Antigua casa. Con un paso lento y lleno de pesadez la chica cogió su maleta y bajo las escalares para subirse al carro donde ya estaba su mama lista para el viaje.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Luego de unas 2 horas y media de trayecto llegaron a su destino. De ahora en adelante ese sería su hogar y tendría que llamar familia a el futuro esposo de su mama y a su futuro hermanastro. Pero por más que aquel acontecimiento la agobiara, ella jamás se rendiría, era toda una luchadora y nunca permitiría que alguien o algo la derrotara. Pero muy diferente a lo que solía ser bajo del auto con resignación y siguió a su madre hacia la casa. Ya estaba cansada de las peleas de todos los días con ella así que al final accedió a darle una oportunidad a su nueva vida.

Un hombre alto, rubio y de Buena apariencia (el cuarto ya saben lo lindo q es XD) salió de la casa y abrazo a su madre. Seguido por un chico muy parecido a él quien tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y la miraba fijamente a los ojos. Definitivamente ese niño era raro.

-Rebeca! Por fin llegaron… - dijo el hombre mayor abrazando a su mama de nuevo. Bueno, por lo menos alguien estaría feliz con ese cambio.- ah tú debes ser Sakura. Que nena tan Linda!- genial aparte de robarle a su mama también era pedófilo.- bueno pues supongo que es hora de presentarte a tu hermano. El es Naruto – declaro mientras empujaba un poco al chico hacia ella.

Hermanastro- corrigió la ofendida Sakura. El hombre hizo ademan de comprender y prosiguió a mostrarles la casa.

Era muy amplia y bien decorada. Con suficiente espacio para que 4 personas pudieran vivir juntas con comodidad. Enseguida pasaron a acomodarla en su habitación, pero la acción fue interrumpida cuando la pelirosa los saco a patadas gritando que necesitaba espacio. Y le dio un portazo en las narices a Naruto que por decima vez intentaba en vano establecer una conversación con ella.

Ya eran las 7 de la noche y por fin había logrado acomodar todo en su sitio. Una leve sonrisita de satisfacción se asomo por sus labios.

-Bueno, por lo menos se que no solo gritas- dijo el chico rubio que entraba por la puerta. Pero al ver que la chica cambiaba la leve demostración de felicidad por una mueca de fastidio se apresuro a agregar.- digo, ahora que somos familia deberíamos conocernos un poco más. Mama y papa salieron, no quieres que prepare ramen y cenemos juntos?- Mama? Pero que se creía este crio, no llevaba ni 5 horas con ella y ya la había declarado oficialmente parte de su círculo familiar? Sobre el oro del mundo compartiría a su mama con un niñito baboso que solo sabia ser metido. Y además, ramen? Qué clase de comida era eso… tenía entendido que era comida rápida de 3 minutos… y ese bastardo se sentía orgulloso de 'prepararlo'? pero cayó en cuenta de que su actitud no era la mejor teniendo en cuenta la situación: el chico se estaba portando más que bien con ella, que solo lo había ignorado y despreciado toda la tarde como si él fuera el culpable de su desgraciada vida fuera tan … desgraciada (XD). Así que acepto y ambos bajaron a comer.

Mientras comían hablaron de temas diversos, preguntaron sobre el otro, Sakura explicó el hecho de que su cabello fuera rosa con un simple 'es mi color favorito' y Naruto afirmó que el ramen solo era 'su obsesión mas intima'. _Pero que tarado tan raro!_ Penso sakura_. Y será 'esto' mi hermano?_ Y por primera vez temió por su vida.

Luego pasaron a la habitación del chico que quedaba en la puerta de al lado de la suya para jugar video juegos. Era bastante desordenada y algo típica de un adolescente de 15 años.

Sus padres volvieron unas horas más tarde muy contentos y entraron a su cuarto mientras les deseaban buenas noches. Naruto y Sakura siguieron jugando un buen rato al tapete de bailar y otros juegos más. Tal vez ese cambio no era tan malo.

Pero se equivocaba.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-NARUTO! – se escucho gritar desde el baño a la furiosa Sakura que salía envuelta en una toalla y cubierta de espuma.- volviste a usar mi jabón de rosas? Que no sabes que tu asquiento pelo se queda ahí pegado, ninato con 0 sentido del respeto ajeno!

Abrió de un golpe la puerta pero una voz la detuvo a medio camino hacia la cama con el puno levantado.

Naruto está abajo haciendo unos sandwiches…- dijo un chico serio de cabello azabache y muy apuesto. Trataba de sonar calmado e indiferente pero en su interior se notaba que la apariencia de la chica semidesnuda no pasaba desapercibida.- y si no te importa, no quiero quedar siego tan joven. Tapate- dijo molesto mientras le arrojaba una camiseta que parecía ser de Naruto. _Que tipo tan agresivo y grosero._

Ewww! No voy a ponerme eso… qué asco.- dijo la chica lanzándolo lejos. Pero no podía dejar de mirar la chico disimuladamente… era jodidamente muy lindo! Y fue ahí cuando lo noto

**Kya! Me lo como! **

_Ohh no! creía haber superado esa etapa de la amiga imaginaria en mi cabeza hacia mucho tiempo._

"**Inner"… no amiga imaginaria en tu cabeza que por cierto es más largo e inútil **

Al parece su Segunda personalidad reprimida se había despertado_._

"**Inner"! Caray que no entiendes niña! **

-ehh este.. me .. yo.. adiós!- y salió rápidamente mientras cerraba la puerta con fuerza como para espantar al que estaba del otro lado. Regreso inmediatamente al baño. Ya hasta se le había olvidado la rabia que había sido remplazada por la pena.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado!

Les prometo que el próximo cap va a ser mucho más chistoso. Que lo disfruten!

Chausitos!


	2. Un diario, un plan

**Chap 2: un diario, un plan**

Genial! No llevaba ni dos días ahí y ya había sufrido la pena de toda su vida. Y todo era culpa de Naruto! Hasta ausente le arruinaba la vida. En esos dos días ya la había hecho caer por las escaleras… 3 veces! Le había arrojado comida, usado sus productos de belleza como limpia inodoros mientras cumplía su castigo por los daños a la propiedad del vecino, también había manchado con tinta su cubrecamas y mutilado la mitad de su tapete mientras se dirigía al jardín para podarlo... qué carajos hacia con una maquina de podar en el piso de arriba lo más lejos posible del jardín? Solo el difunto hámster lo sabrá… (Que en paz descanse)

Se escucharon unos pasos subir por las escaleras, una puerta abriéndose y unos minutos después una descarada carcajada que seguramente venia de su hermanastro (era algo improbable que fuera el pelinegro). Por el cometario de Naruto, parecía que su acompañante se llamaba "Sasuke"… _ufff hasta su nombre es sexy, que hombre!_

Los chicos salieron un rato ha "pasear el hámster"_… quien sabe a dónde se irán a drogar-_pensó Sakura.

**Tal vez van a comprar otro para que nadie note su muerte… **

_Uhh_

Entonces se le ocurrió una forma de descargar toda su rabia sin tener que volver a mostrar la cara frente a Sasuke: les haría una broma. Consistía en algo tan simple como poner crema para afeitar en sus cuadernos y odorantes con olor a jazmines bajo la funda de su colchón para hacer que se convirtiera en lo que el más odiaba en la vida: un ser humano!... no, es broma, en una persona perfumada a niña cuando no es una niña(ya saben a qué me refiero) y lo de la crema de afeitar era un 2X1 que le ayudaba con la venganza hacia su padrastro por ponerle canela al postre sin saber que era alérgica … _sé que no es su culpa… pero quien lo manda a hacer postres.. qué los compre como la gente normal!_

Pero justo cuando destendía la cama de Naruto arrojando los pedazos de pizza de hacía dos anos por la ventana, algo le llamó la atención: un pequeño librito verde que tenia escrito el nombre de Naruto en la portada.

Lo cogió con cautela y lo abrió revisando primero si alguien venia… Una cosa es hacer una broma y otra muy diferente es espiar. Al dar vuelta a la primera página la sorpresa se le noto en la cara.

_Un diario? Qué clase de chico tiene un diario? Ni yo tengo un diario y va el a tener un diario… raro si es el tipo este..._

**Jaja tu hermano es un maricotas! Jajaja**- decía su inner muerta de la risa- **con razón usa tu jabón!**

_Ya! estuvo bueno... suficiente!- pero su inner no paraba… en fin._

Pretendía dejarlo en el sitio donde estaba pero una pregunta le rondaba por la cabeza: _dirá algo interesante sobre aquel chico, el churrasco de .. Sasuke?_ Así que impulsivamente lo abrió y paso las paginas. No decía nada interesante que llamara mucho la atención... unas cuantas historias ridículas que solo le podrían pasar a Naruto, unos cuantos pensamientos de amor …_luego investigare mas sobre esa Hinata que dice Naruto_ _que es tan rara… _y por fin el tan esperado dato: "Sasuke otra vez me opaco frente a millones de chicas… ese idiota me está arruinando. Y pensar que no le interesa ninguna…blablabla… para el todas son unas fans locas que solo lo estresan y lo acosan…blablabla…definitivamente Sasuke no sabe apreciarlas… que no daría por tener su encanto con las pollitas ( _las pollitas? Pero que abuelo usa eso?)_… pero recuerdo que una vez que estabamos aquí en mi casa, la vez que me pase algo de tragos… blablabla.. no puedo creer que el teme no tome… blablabla.. su política de … blablabla…me dijo que le gustaría encontrar a una que fuera diferente, que no se le lanzara tan fácilmente a los brazos, que fuera algo así como un reto… blablabla… no creo que exista alguien así…" vaya, eso era todo lo que Sasuke buscaba: alguien difícil que fuera diferente. Sabía que no sería fácil resistir la tentación, pero ELLA seria ese alguien. De eso estaba completamente segura.

Dejo el pequeño libro donde estaba y muy emocionada fue a su cuarto pero la emoción no la distrajo de su objetivo y antes de salir se encargo de que Naruto se llevara una buena sorpresa al regresar de su 'paseo'.

Y así paso, Naruto llego entro en su cuarto con Sasuke quien se fue antes de la cena por desgracia para Sakura que tenía un buen plan para comenzar con la estrategia. Luego el rubio hiperactivo tomo un baño y se fue a la cama. Al día siguiente en el primer día de clases de ambos como alumnos de 5 año de preparatoria, Naruto se despertó con la enorme sorpresa de que olía a rocío mañanero y que sus cuadernos habían pasado la noche afeitándose para estar relucientes el primer día de clases.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El colegio quedaba cerca así que se fueron caminando no sin antes pasar por la casa de Sasuke que quedaba a dos casas de la de ellos.

-que tal, Sasuke? Listo para el primer día de clases, teme?- pregunto alegremente Naruto, pero nadie estaba más feliz que Sakura : por fin de Nuevo en la escuela ( N-E-R-D.. como yo jeje), caminando junto a Sasuke … bueno los separa Naruto, y con la posibilidad de borrar la imagen de ñoña de su registro social.

-jumh- fue la única respuesta.

-Ser 'cool' no significa que tengas que ser maleducado- dijo desafiante Sakura. Había estado ensayando aquellas palabras toda la noche y tanto esfuerzo valió la pena: bastante creíbles.

-Que seas nueva no significa que puedas sermonearme- respondió molesto Sasuke. Pero todo había salido bien, por lo menos la había notado.

-No te estoy sermoneando. - Sakura tomo aire para decir el final de la frase- Solo resalto lo inmaduro, grosero y arrogante que eres.- los ojos de Naruto, que se había detenido al escuchar esto, se salieron a desorbita.

-me vale lo que piense una niña de pelo rosado… existe algo mas aniñado y ridículo?

-Sí... tu actitud!- y comenzó la marcha de nuevo, dejando atónitos a sus 2 acompañantes aunque Sasuke lo disimulo muy bien volteando la cara, subiendo los hombros y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos. Y otros curiosos que buscaban acercarse a Sasuke para probar su suerte este año en la escala social, también la oyeron y eran otra docena sin creerlo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Las clases empezaron. A Sakura le tocaba en el mismo salón que a Sasuke y Naruto durante las clases de física e historia, con Naruto en las de matemáticas y español, y con Sasuke en economía, francés, biología y artes.

**Kyaaaa! La suerte está a nuestro favor! Muuucho muuucho tiempo con Sasuke. Jahhhhh! Si antes amaba el colegio, ahora le daría hasta un hijo!**

Si! Otro cap mas… espero que les haya gustado

En el próximo, la inner interviene más jeje es que se me pasa...

No lo olviden dejen reviews dando sus opiniones y sugerencias... todo lo acepto hasta si me quieren mentar la madre jeje... TODO!

Sayo!


	3. Una rubia, un serio y una timida

Chap 3: una rubia, un serio y una tímida.

Pero algo le inquietaba, y eso eran las demás clases. Que haría mientras no tuviera a Naruto que la acompañara o a Sasuke que la entretuviera un rato? Pero el momento definitivo no se hizo esperar.

'INGLES'

-Hamayato, Haruno… vaya parece que tenemos a otra alumna nueva este año- dijo la profesora Kurenai maestra de todos los lenguajes posibles. Esos hermosos ojos escarlata la miraban como ordenándole que se presentara mejor.

-ehh... bueno… mi nombre es Sakura Haruno…

-Guau. eso no lo sabíamos!- grito una chica del fondo con sarcasmo. Era rubia y con ojos azules. Le parecía haberla visto mientras ocurría el incidente con Sasuke camino a la escuela.

-ehh... tengo 15 años- trató de proseguir Sakura sin entender la actitud de la rubia hacia ella. Pero uno segundos después todo estaba claro.

-Ah entonces solo eres capaz de responderle mal a Sasuke… pero que te crees?- dijo la chica decepcionada e indignada.

-ehhh.. Eso no es… no te metas!- fue lo único que logro sacar Sakura. La presión del primer día ya era suficiente como para que esa rubia oxigenada la estuviera encarando de esa forma sabiendo que nada tenía que ver con ella.

-Ya basta, Ino. Deja que la nueva se presente.-le ordeno Kurenai a la chica del fondo. Que Apoyó la cabeza pesadamente sobre la mano y el codo sobre la mesa con cara de pereza.- prosiga por favor, Haruno.

-Pues… a ver… espero que nos llevemos bien y que seamos Buenos amigos-cerro la chica con un suspiro.

-Bueno, alguien tiene preguntas?

-Porque el pelo rosa?-pregunto alguien que se sentaba cerca de la ventana.

-ehh… me decolore el rojo que tenia de nacimiento y así quedo… y me lo deje- sabía que era una respuesta idiota pero no sabía que mas decir.

-ahhh... y cuál es tu signo?

-que materias te gustan?

-tienes novio?

-de dónde vienes?

-eres lesbiana?- todas las preguntas la invadían. E_speren un minuto.. Acaso ese chico había dicho lesbiana?_

-Nooo… joder no soy lesbiana! No tengo nada contra ellas, pero no lo soy. -se defendió. - soy géminis -**con razon la doble personalidad**- me gustan inglés, matemáticas, educación física, Francés y artes. No tengo novio, vengo de Lyon, Francia.- dijo rápidamente sin tomar aire hasta el final.

-Bien demos por terminada la presentación. Puedes sentarte de nuevo.

Sakura obedeció. Se sentó pero la calma no duro mucho. Se escucho unas sillas correrse a sus espaldas y al darse la vuelta lo que vio no le gusto mucho. Ino había cambiado de puesto con el chico que estaba atrás suyo. Que quería esa cría?

-Bueno, frentuda creo que nos volvemos a ver.-le dijo la rubia con semblante maligno. Pero algo no andaba bien. _Frentuda? Que se cree esta put… un minuto, solo alguien me ha dicho así en la vida… será que ella es.. no, no puede ser_

**Si es esa malp…. de mi vecina! Bueno mi ex-vecina.**

Flash back:

Una pequeña chica pelirroja de 6 anos estaba sentada en un columpio en lo que al parecer era un bosque. Sus ojos estaban hinchados pero ella no lloraba. Parecía triste, como si algo le preocupara y no pudiera sacárselo de la mente. _Por qué? Por qué nos abandono? Que no me quiere? Acaso nunca me quiso? Soy tan mala hija después de todo? Yo no quería que Piki muriera… no quería… será que no me ha perdonado…_

Miles de pensamientos venían a su mente.

**Ohh... vamos deja de llorar… me haces sentir mal a mi tambiéen y se supone que soy el alma de la fiesta, no puedo deprimirme!**

_Cállate! Que no ves que quiero estar sola? Lárgate de mi vida y nunca… entiendes? NUNCA vuelvas… quiero llorar... pero no puedo… tú me estorbas._

A la chica de su cabeza se le resbalaron unas lagrimas por las mejillas.

**Bien…**

_Espera! No es cierto!... es que… es que estoy celosa... quiero llorar y mostrar lo que siento como ú.u.. vuelve... no es cierto… no me dejes sola... no hoy…no!_

Pero entonces algo se le vino a la mente. Y deseo con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera demasiado tarde. Corrió por entre los arboles saltando unos troncos viejos de vez en cuando. La tristeza y la desesperanza la invadían pero aun así no derramo ni una sola lagrima hasta llegar frente a la casa vacía y desolada que estaba frente a ella.

_Se fue… no llegue a tiempo... rompí mi promesa._

Fin del flash back.

-No te reconocí con ese pelo rosa, 'sakurita'…

-Ino... porque no me respondiste las llamadas... no me dejaste explicar lo que..

-cállate! No quiero oír nada de ti, ni sobre ese tema. Pero algo te juro: pagarás todas las mentiras que me dijiste..- dijo la chica llena de rabia y con algo de tristeza en el fondo.- vas a vivir el infierno que yo viví aquí cuando llegue, sabiendo que no era cierto… que no todo saldría bien.

-Pero yo…

-que te calles!

Sakura iba a responder pero el timbre de la campana la interrumpió anunciando el cambio de clases. (si si, ya se! Que clase tan corta jaja)

La siguiente materia era Español. Naruto se sentó a su lado y la acompañó haciéndola reír de vez en cuando. Esa clase había sido completamente diferente a la otra y eso le despejo la mente. Pero el día no terminaba.

'MUSICA'

Entró y se sentó. Durante el recreo había ido a la biblioteca a recoger los libros de este año y los había acomodado en su locker. Le tocaba junto a un chico llamado Neji según la etiqueta del candado. Pero aquel chico nunca se presento así que supuso que debía ser uno y varios anos mayor que ella y que le tocaba reclamar sus libros en otro día.

La clase estaba separada en mesas para dos personas. Tenía un piano en una esquina, unas guitarras puestas en un estante cerca de donde estaba ella y otros instrumentos repartidos por toda el aula. La gente fue llegando con el tiempo. A unos ya los había visto en las clases de las 2 primeras horas pero otros eran completos desconocidos. Como aquella chica que se acerco tímidamente a ella.

-ehh... este... puedo sentarme... aquí?- esa simple frase tardo unas 4 horas en ser pronunciada por completo (XD jeje solo unos cuantos minutos).

-Sí, claro.- dijo Sakura amablemente._ Que le pasa? Acaso será nueva como yo? _Pero se equivocaba. A la chica todos la conocían y la identificaron como Hinata o señorita Hyuga.

La hora pasaba lentamente y su compañera no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde su petición para sentarse. Así que Sakura tomo la iniciativa. Si quería hacer amigos tendría que esforzarse un poco más en encontrarlos y aquella niña era la oportunidad perfecta para practicar sus líneas aprendidas frente al espejo.

-Y eres nacida aquí en Valle Estación?-

-Ehh... no, soy de... Japón- _de Nuevo con su problema al hablar. Será que tiene un problema en la lengua?_

-Wow. Y hace cuanto vives aquí?

-ehh... este… unos… c-cinco a-años- _mm no creo que solo es tímida… ufff que gente la de aquí._- t-tu eres nueva … verdad?

-Sí, es que mi mama se caso con un señor que vive aquí así que mi nuevo hermanastro es Naruto- dijo con una gota en la cabeza Sakura. Le parecía una historia algo rara como para estar contándosela a una extraña, pero la chica le transmitía confianza.

-Na-naruto es tu hermano?- dijo la chica sonrojándose hasta casi desmayarse.

-hermanastro- corrigió la pelirrosa. Que la gente no entendía que él no era su familia de sangre? Eso sería… malo. Esperaba algún día poder tratarlo como un amigo o poder matarlo a puñetazos. Jamás podría hacerle eso a un hermano.- a caso lo conoces?

-Sí, es muy popular aquí en el colegio.- dijo ella, esta vez cambiando la pena por la admiración y el orgullo. Y fue ahí cuando se acordó de algo que había pasado el día anterior. Acaso esa era la Hinata que Naruto decía que era tan rara? _A mí no me parece rara? Es más, es bastante agradable. _Pero quería averiguar porque su hermanastro decía que ella actuaba raro frente a él.

- Oye, no te gustaría venir esta tarde a mi casa y me explicas mejor como funciona esta ciudad y este colegio? Me harías un gran favor. Y si quieres también puedes quedarte a cenar.

-ehh... y… Naruto-kun... el estará ahí?- pregunto tratando de ocultar el interés Hinata.

-No lo sé. Por qué? Acaso quieres que cene con nosotras? Se lo pediré si lo deseas.

- No!... solo era un pregunta…

- Pero entonces… irás?

- Sí, claro… después de la escuela vamos. Solo... solo t-tendré que pedir p-perm-miso- _ohh no otra vez se puso tímida... ni que fuera tan difícil decir si te dejan ir a la casa de una amiga._

RRRRIINNNGGG!

- Bueno, entonces nos vemos esta tarde tal vez- dijo la nueva mientras recogía sus libros.

- Por supuesto.- y salieron del salón.

La siguiente hora la tenia libre así que fue a dejar sus libros a su casillero. Pero esta vez su vecino si estaba allí. Un chico de pelo castaño y largo con ojos muy claros casi blancos sacaba cosas de su mochila y las metía en su locker. Le recordaba mucho a cierta persona. Pero lo que más llamo la atención de la chica fue la foto que estaba pegada en la puerta del casillero. En ella había un hombre junto a su esposa quien llevaba un bebe en brazos, junto a ellos estaba una niña muy parecida a Hinata. A su lado estaba un chiquillo idéntico a Neji que tenía en sus hombros las manos de su padre apoyadas. La intriga era tanta que Sakura no pudo evitar preguntar:

-Oye, esa foto es una foto de tu familia?- dijo tímidamente.

-Sí. -respondió seco el muchacho. _Pero que tienen los chicos de este lugar. Todos son…_

**Extremadamente lindos?**

_No. iba a decir serios y distantes. Además, inner, no puedes ir por la vida mirando al que se te pase por el frente._

**Tal vez, pero recuerda que yo soy tu o sea que tu también piensas que es un bombón.**

_No sabe / no responde._

**Eso! quédate callada. Con eso me lo dices todo.**

(Volviendo a lo interesante:)

-O sea que tú te llamas Neji Hyuga- dijo para sí misma la chica.

-Acaso conoces a mi prima?- pregunto confundido el chico.

-tu prima?

-Hinata.- vaya, si que existen las coincidencias. El del locker vecino es el primo de su vecina de música. Solo faltaba que una vaca volara, un hipopótamo cantara y Naruto fuera inteligente, y habríia visto todo.

-Sí, va conmigo en la clase de música.- dijo la chica saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-ahh. Bueno…

-Sakura –completo la chica.

-Bueno, Sakura, me tengo que ir.- dijo mientras se colgaba la mochila al hombro y se marchaba pasando por su lado.

Volvió en sí y recordó que tenía algo muy importante por hacer todavía.

##################################

Wiiii un cap más.. genial no?

No tengo mucho que decir… solo que espero que se estén divirtiendo leyendo este fanfic tanto como yo escribiéndolo!

Au revoir!

Opiniones, sugerencias, insultos, lo que deseen decir es bien recibido…


	4. Latin o aleman? Que Inocerda escoja!

Chap 4: Latin o Aleman? que Ino-cerda escoja.

Se dirigía a paso acelerado a la coordinación estudiantil. Aprovecharía esa hora libre para arreglar ciertos problemitas con su horario. Al parecer su mama había mandado mal los datos y la habían inscrito en latín en vez de Alemán. No es que latín no le gustara pero ya había aprobado todos los niveles existentes. En cambio alemán si era un reto, tanto por aprender, tanto por descubrir. Además si quería ir algún día a Alemania a buscar al descendiente perdido de Edward Elric (ese es el sueño de mi prima) para convertirse en su esposa debía saber buen alemán.

Entro a la coordinación pero ya había alguien negociando con la encargada así que no tuvo más remedio que sentarse a esperar. En el sillón había otra chica sentada. Parecía muy nerviosa con las manos entrelazadas y girando sus pulgares sin que se chocaran para distraerse.

-Hola- empezó la conversación Sakura.

-Hola- respondió la chica algo feliz al notar que no estaba más sola.

-Cómo te llamas?

-Soy Tenten, una estudiante de intercambio. Y tú?

-Soy Sakura. Una estudiante de intercambio?- la pelirrosa se sorprendió al escuchar esto ya que jamás había hablado con una.- de dónde vienes?- al juzgar por su apariencia parecía venir de…

-China.- respondió la otra orgullosa.

-Vaya. Y es por eso que estas tan nerviosa?- dijo sin evitar ver el movimiento de las manos de la extranjera.

- Si, además llegue tarde el primer día. Lo que paso fue que mi vuelo de ayer se cancelo y tuve que tomar le de hoy- dijo como si fuera un discurso varias veces ensayado.

-Ya veo. Yo también soy nueva. Así que no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. Y con qué estudiante intercambiaste escuelas?- la verdad es que no sabía mucho de intercambios pero en ese colegio era algo bastante común.

-Su nombre es…- pero la puerta que se abrió frente a ellas las interrumpió. De ella salió Sasuke con cara de malgenio.

-Que hacías tú allá adentro?-pregunto lo más desafiante posible Sakura que en el interior se derretía solo con saber que estaban en la misma habitación.

-Cálmate. Solo trataba de cambiar me clase Alemán por la de latín pero no hay más cupos.- _Y que decía yo de las coincidencias?_ Sasuke siguió su camino y salió por la puerta a unos metros de las dos chicas.

-Lo siento pero me tengo que ir… hablamos luego!- dijo Sakura mientras corría tras el chico.

- Oye, Sasuke.- lo llamo la chica mientras se acercaba.- Me preguntaba si quisieras tomar mi lugar en la clase de latín y yo el tuyo en la de alemán.

-jumh- fue lo único que dijo el chico aun molesto.

-vamos. Nos conviene a ambos. Acepta y ya está- trato de convencerlo la desesperada pelirrosa.

-Lo pensaré. - fue su única respuesta. Se volteo dándole la espalda y siguió caminando._ Bueno si generalmente contesta con monosílabos tal vez eso es un sí!_

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Llego la hora del descanso pero ella lo paso tratando de convencer a la coordinadora Tsunade de que la dejara cambiarse de clase. Sasuke tenia razón: no habían más cupos. Así que solo le quedaba esperar su respuesta. Estaba feliz por el simple hecho de tener un motivo para hablarle y así luchar para que el la viera más que como solo una fan obsesionada.

El timbre que anunciaba que debía ir a la última hora de clases antes del almuerzo sonó. Su siguiente materia era biología así que tomo el camino más corto hacia el laboratorio. Aun le costaba encontrar las clases así que por seguridad apuro el paso.

Pero algo la detuvo. Frente a ella, un grupo de alumnos del último año se encontraban obstaculizando el paso. Trato de escurrirse por un lado pero no pudo al sentir como uno de ellos la agarraba y todo el resto la rodeaban. Uno de ellos, que por cierto era muy parecido a Sasuke (quien creen que sea jeje), le pregunto primero:

-Donde están?- su voz era fría pero un poco más apagada que la de Sasuke.

-Do-donde están quienes?- dijo temerosa la chica al ver como los rufianes se acercaban cada vez más a ella.

-No nos mientas, sabemos que los tienes. - dijo otro con cara de pez que la sujetaba.

-Que cosa?- comenzaba a temer por su vida (por Segunda vez XD)- no tengo nada que ustedes quieran. A menos que quieran violarme… - la idea la aterrorizaba pero sabía que era muy poco probable teniendo en cuenta que había una mujer entre ellos, además de que era pleno día y se encontraban en un colegio.

-No queremos nada de tu cuerpo…

-Buscamos las respuestas de los exámenes.- interrumpió el del pelo recogido con exceso de gel hacia atrás.

-Respuestas de... los… exámenes?- pero que creían que era ella?- no tengo nada de eso.

-Sasuke nos dijo que tu habías robado las copias antes que nosotros … ahora, donde están?- _con que ese cretino de Sasuke tiene que ver con esto…pero que le hice para que quiera mandar unos rufianes a matarme?_

-Yo… yo jamás haría algo así…- trato de sacar todo el valor de su interior pero el miedo lo superaba. Si no lograba hacer caer en cuenta de que era inocente tal vez no viviría para acusar al ojinegro.

-Dame una razón.- dijo el primero en hablar que había callado todo este era el momento decisivo, todo o nada. Todos esos tipos le daban miedo. Cada uno era mas aterrorizante que el otro excepto uno que no podía ver bien por la saco que traía puesto y que parecía ser el líder. Tomo aire, cerró los ojos y dijo por fin:

-Soy una jodida nerd.- la cara de sorpresa de todos que se miraban los unos a los otros como preguntándose que clase de respuesta era esa le hizo comprender que había funcionado.

-Te dejaremos ir por hoy… pero ten cuidado. Ruega porque sea verdad lo que dijiste.- dijo uno muy serio y todos se marcharon dejándole el paso libre.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Una pelirrosa se asomaba por la puerta del aula de biología. Siguiendo la orden del profesor entro con paso lento, se excuso por la tardanza y mostro su retardo. Que desgraciada era: llego tarde a su primera clase de biología. Ahora sabia como se sentía Tenten.

Recorrió la clase con la vista. Todo estaban sentados en mesas altas para 4 excepto en la última de la derecha donde solo habían 3. Se dirigió a paso acelerado y con cara de pocos amigos. Quedo cara a cara con la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento aunque fuera la más agradable a la vista del planeta.

-TU!- dijo acercando más su rostro hacia el de él, que estaba en frente. Rodeo la mesa y se sentó a su lado. Al parecer Sasuke mantenía a todos y todas lo más alejados de él posible.- cómo pudiste?

-Venganza- fue lo único que dijo sin ni siquiera mirarla.

-Por qué? Que te he hecho Uchiha?- le dijo mientras le cogía el cuello de la camisa obligándolo a mirarla. Hablaban en susurros algo fuertes pero ya nadie prestaba atención a la clase, todas las miradas estaban en ellos.

-Suéltame, que no ves que se te ve la baba?

-Pero que rayos…!- y fue ahí donde noto los 45 ojos mirándola (Kakashi, el profe de biología, tiene un parche el ojo XD). Lo soltó inmediatamente. Y añadió- Ninguna de mis babas será para ti, cretino.- y así concluyeron la 'conversación'.

_Diablos estoy tan molesta que no siento ni una pisca de atracción hacia ese bastardo… _

**Ah si? **

_Bueno .. solo un poquito._

Ambos se ignoraron mutuamente durante toda la clase hasta al fin llego la hora del almuerzo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura alzó la bandeja llena de comida luego de pagarla. Por desgracia, nunca se la comería ya que mientras se dirigía hacia la mesa donde estaba Hinata algo ocurrió. Para llegar hasta allá debía pasar por casi toda la cafetería. _Porque rayos Hinata se tiene que sentar tan lejos?_ Después del incidente en biología trataba de evitar las miradas de sus compañeros pero no lo lograba. El chisme se había repartido rápidamente y ahora casi toda la escuela lo sabía: ella era una maniática que acosaba a Sasuke cogiéndolo de la camisa y obligándolo a besarla…_ pero que distorsionados están todos aquí…_No le quedaba remedio más que resignarse y tratar de no ser notada.

Muy a su pesar pasaba por la mesa de los populares del colegio: Ino,Temari, Gaara, Neji, Sasuke, naruto (_naruto?_) + el equipo de futbol y todas las porristas. Cuando de repente cierta rubia oxigenada estiró su patota de niño africano y la hizo caer arrojando su bandeja hacia alguien que obviamente teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias era el menos indicado. Sasuke que venia también con su almuerzo fue el agredido.

-Ino! Porque me hiciste tropezar?- pregunto Sakura mientras se levantaba revisando los daños hechos.

-Jaja yoooo? – Dijo con sarcasmo- agradece que te hice un favor…

- Un favor?- la pelirrosa no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Por supuesto, tal vez si comieras menos la gente podría mantener la vista en ti más de 5 segundos. Mírate! Eres una marrana repugnante!

-La única cerda aquí eres tú, Ino-cerda!- dijo haciendo énfasis en las últimas dos palabras (o una si las pegamos). Sakura se preparaba para dar media vuelta he irse pero algo la detuvo. Había quedado atrapada en los brazos de Sasuke que estaba parado atrás de ella cuando se volteo. Pero la situación no daba para ser romántica y era más bien asquerosa: Sasuke todo cubierto de comida ensuciándola toda.

-Eww que asco! Suéltame, Uchiha!- dijo apartándose para luego notar su error. Era su culpa. Ahora Sasuke jamás la amaría, iba a odiarla el resto de su vida por haberle tirado su almuerzo y le de él encima.

-Con que es mi culpa… venía a decirte que aceptaba el trato. Pero la comida me hizo cambiar de opinión- y también dio media vuelta para alejarse, pero Sakura trato de detenerlo y resbalo con el charco de comida y lo tumbo junto con ella. Las risas de todos los que se encontraban ahí sonaron al unísono. Lastimosamente para cuando ella se levanto ya Sasuke no estaba.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura lo buscaba por todas partes. Donde podría haberse metido aquel pelinegro? Solo alguien podía decírselo. Llamo a Naruto al móvil. _Ni loca me voy a buscarlo a la cafetería_. Según él, Sasuke debía estar en su casillero, cerca de la fuente. Así que la chica no tuvo más remedio que ir a buscarlo.

Rodeo la fuente a toda prisa para interceptar al chico que buscaba una camisa para cambiarse en su locker. Por fin la encontró, el pelinegro cerró su casillero y se llevo una sorpresa al ver lo quien estaba del otro lado. Fuck… Otra fan loca. Creí que había captado el rechazo pensó Sasuke negando con la cabeza.

-Que quieres? Acaso se te olvido restregarme el postre en la espalda?- pregunto irónico el chico buscando la forma de pasar al lado de ella.

-No, el postre ya venía incluido. –Dijo igualmente irónica. Para evitar que se fuera, Sakura le obstaculizaba el paso al chico cada vez que trataba de pasar por su lado- vengo a que negociemos.

-Negociar?

-Sí. A ti y a mí nos conviene cambiar de lugar en las clases de latín y alemán así que…

-Corrección. A TI te conviene cambiar.- la interrumpió el chico.

- A TI también.

-No, yo podría quedarme ahí y sacar la mejor nota en todos los exámenes. No tengo sed de conocimiento como tú.- explico en tono burlón el chico pero con el semblante igual de serio.

-Entonces… podrías por favor cambiar conmigo?

-Jajaja- rio descaradamente el Uchiha- que te haga un favor? Para agradecerte que me arrojaras tu almuerzo encima?

-Necesito cambiar esas clases. De eso depende mi futuro y el de mi esposo- Sasuke no entendió lo que quiso decir aquella 'niña nueva'.

-…

-jjuuuhh- suspiro con resignación Haruno- que quieres a cambio?- el chico pareció pensarlo un rato y finalmente dijo:

-Por los siguientes 6 días mis padres saldrán de viaje y fumigaran mi casa, así que me quedare en la casa de Naruto. Quiero que me des tu habitación.-concluyo con decisión.

-mi… habitación..?- dijo incrédula la pelirrosa.

-Así es. Dormir en tu habitación es incomodo pero es como el cielo a comparación con lo que es dormir con Naruto.

-P-pero donde dormiré yo? Con Naruto supones?- la chica no podía creerlo.

- No creo que tus padres lo permitan… tal vez en la sala.

- Que? Sobre mi cadáver, Uchiha!

- Pues entonces dile adiós a tus clases de Alemán- contesto con imitación de pesar en el rostro

-…- Sakura lo pensó un rato- Esta bien… ganaste esta vez.

- Recuerda que tienes que hacerlo por voluntad propia, como un ofrecimiento hacia tu ídolo.

- Mi ídolo? Pero que te crees…

-El dueño de tu futuro por ahora- completo- Esta noche darás la noticia, 'Sakurita'.- eso ultimo hizo que la chica se sonrojara pero por suerte Sasuke había empezado a marcharse. _Sí que es arrogante este tipo!_

**Pero es muy sexy! Arriba sasuke-sexy-arrogante-kun!**

_Mejor callate si quieres sobrevivir, inner _

Sakura se recostó en los lockers dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos. Tendría que ceder tan pronto?

#####################################

Hellooooo

Wow.. que le hara Sasuke a Sakura ahora que la tiene en su poder? Chan chan chaaaaaaan!

Bye bye! Si quieres deja tu review. Será un placer leerlo! No saben cómo me animan los reviews


	5. Una cena entre 'amigos'

Chap 5: Una cena entre 'amigos'

-QUE!- dijo una sorprendida Sakura mientras metía sus libros en la mochila. La última clase del día había terminado: sociales. Y ya eran las 4, hora perfecta para ir a hacer tareas a casa.- No puedes ir? En serio?

-Lo siento.- dijo Hinata mientras bajaba la mirada- No me autorizaron para ir- dijo de nuevo con su hablado diplomático.

-Tus papas te dijeron que no? Acaso no confían en mí?

-Mis padres están de viaje con los de Sasuke, así que le pedí permiso a mi tutor suplente. Y fue él quien no me dejo.- explico la ojiclara.

-Y quién es ese?

-Mi primo mayor. No creo que lo conozcas, aunque acude a este mismo instituto. El problema no es el sino que en mi casa hay reglas y el las sigue al pie de la letra…-pero Sakura ya no la escuchaba, su mente estaba en otro lugar. _Con que Neji no la dejo ir a mi casa… _**ese hijo de put-**_ . Piensa que le voy a hacer daño o que?… _**ya verá**_._

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo.- dijo mientras salía corriendo dejando a su compañera atrás bastante sorprendida.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura cerró su locker de un portazo para luego encarar al chico junto a ella.

-Porque no dejaste ir a tu prima a mi casa?- Le reclamo Sakura muy enojada.

-…

-Di algo. Quiero que me expliques porque no confías en mi.- dijo mas impaciente.

-No tiene nada que ver contigo. Las reglas de la familia dicen que...

-blablabla- interrumpió descaradamente la pelirrosa.- Escucha. Generalmente soy muy educada y amable. Pero hoy no es mi día así que no me provoques.

-Las reglas dicen que no puede salir entre semana si es menor de 16 años. -añadió calmadamente el chico.

-reglas, reglas, reglas… eres un adolescente no lo has notado? Se supone que las reglas no te importan.

-Se supone que no deberías meterte en mi vida. Se supone que soy normal. Se supone que puedo ser lo que quiera. Se suponen tantas cosas… pero no siempre lo que se supone es lo que es.- dijo como para sí mismo el chico.

-Y asi es! Todo lo que dijiste que se supone es lo que es!- pero la chica calló al ver la cara de Neji. Parecía triste, como si sus palabras le hubieran hecho recordar algo doloroso.- Yo… yo solo quería que supieras que de verdad necesito que Hinata me instruya bien sobre como es la vida aquí. Así que si no quieres ir tú, más vale que la dejes venir conmigo.- Dijo segura de que eso lo presionaría a dejarla ir.

-Iré contigo.- Ups! _Eso no me lo esperaba_.

-ehh…- no podía rechazarlo.** No a ese churraaaaso!**

-Vamos?

-ehh…-**Di algo malditasea, Sakura.- **cl-claro.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

4 Chicos caminaban por el andén de una calle no muy amplia. Bastante incomodo, Naruto, separaba a los dos chicos mientras Sakura se encontraba tras ellos. _Como llegamos a esto?_

**No lo sé…. pero te recomiendo revisar tu sección de 'planes para convencer a la gente' ¬¬**

Ohh sabes que jamás pensé que esto pasaría!

**Pero paso! Y ahora… ahora tendremos que… DECIDIR ENTRE SASUKE Y NEJI!** -Caída estilo anime de parte de Sakura.

_Inner!_

**Sabes lo trágico que es eso para mí?**

_Callate… _

Llegaron a la casa sin haber mencionado palabra. Sakura y Neji subieron a la nueva habitación de la pelirrosa mientras que Naruto y Sasuke fueron a la del rubio. Ambas parejas se sentían realmente incomodas con el hecho de saber que otras dos personas estaban del otro la do de la pared y podían escuchar todo lo que hablaran. La chica tenía que pensar en algo para evitar estar a solas con Neji y que Sasuke pensara que tenía algo con otro. Debía aparentar que no le interesaba como novio, no que no le importara ni un poquito.

_Eso es…_si eso funcionaba estaría a salvo.

-ya vengo- aviso al castaño antes de salir.

Un feliz Naruto caminaba por el pasillo en dirección a la cocina. No podía evitar sentirse aliviado de no tener que estar ni un segundo más en esa habitación con Sasuke mirando cada 2 segundos la pared que los separaba del cuarto de Sakura.

Flash back:

-Sasuke ! ya deja de mirar la pared! Sakura no va a atravesarla para venir a decirte que no te preocupes que el que le gustas eres tú…- dijo ya desesperado el ojiazul.

-No es eso… tu hermana no es la que me interesa. Pero ese chico…- No podía evitar recordar aquel incidente en internet hace varios años "neji-kun me mando un correo… sabias que Sasuke es gay?" Ese hijo de put- - me da desconfianza. Es todo.

-Bueno pues para que te relajes, te voy a preparar un delicioso sandwich. Para que veas lo buen amigo que soy.

Fin del flash back.

Terminaba de bajar las escaleras y daba la vuelta para ir a la cocina cuando una mano a pareció de quien sabe dónde y lo arrastro hasta el cuartico que estaba abajo de las escaleras.

-pero que..!

-No te preocupes, Naruto. Soy yo.-dijo un susurro en la oscuridad

-Sakura?

-Asi es…

-Pero que hacemos aquí?- pregunto el chico imaginando que su hermanastra sacaba una cierra eléctrica y lo rebana en mil pedazos sermoneándole por los pelos en el jabón.

-Necesito hablar contigo a solas.

-Sakur … recuerda que somos casi hermanos. Casarnos seria…

-Nooo! No es de eso de lo que quiero hablar... qué asco. - _pero en que anda este chico?_

-Entonces de qué?

-Necesito que Sasuke y tu pasen la tarde con Neji y conmigo…-Esa petición sonaba rara- Es realmente incomodo estar a solas con el sin nada de qué hablar.

-Entonces porque lo trajiste a casa?-pregunto confundido Naruto.

-Es una larga historia- dijo con una gota en la cabeza.

-Bueno, y que gano yo con eso?

-que nuestros padres no se enteren de lo del calcetín del refrigerador…

-pero como lo…?

-No importa. Solo haz lo que te digo- Y le contó sobre el plan.

Media hora después, Sakura se encontraba en una reñida competencia con Sasuke en el tapete de baile.

**Kya! Aparte de ser inteligente, lindo, sexy y maduro es un buen bailarín!**

_Ya párala… recuerda que debemos mantener la calma. Además, es más inmaduro que... Naruto!_

**Cierto, cierto. El sacrificio vale la pena.**

-Vaya, esta idea de apostar quien cocinará esta noche fue buena, no?- dijo Naruto actuando que era un genio por pensar en ello.- Mis padres llegan a las 7. Recuerden que debe estar decidido para las 6… Vamos Sasuke ! no seas flojo!- dijo levantando los brazos al ver que su compañero fallaba unos pasos.

-Sí! Toma esto nerd!- dijo el Uchiha sin poder contener la emoción de ganar para luego apenarse un poco y volverse serio de Nuevo. Sakura aprovecho la distracción de los dos invitados (Neji asimilando que debía cocinar por primera vez en su vida) para hacerle una mueca a Naruto en señal de que 'era hora'.

-Ehhh… ohh vamos, Sasuke… –dijo dudando unos instantes.- Deberíamos ayudarlos a preparar la comida. Ya sabes… es la primera vez que Neji viene y Sakura es nueva en esta ciudad… Seamos amables con ellos- Naruto rogó por que Sasuke no lo matara a puñetazos. Pero muy a su sorpresa, Sasuke luego de considerar sus posibilidades, aceptó sin oponerse en lo más mínimo. Será mejor si lo mantengo vigilado. Todos bajaron a la cocina.

Decidieron hacer algo sencillo como espaguetis (no sé cómo se escribe, así que sorrys mi. jeje). Sakura empezó poniendo el agua a hervir mientras que Naruto preparaba el jugo, Sasuke leía como hacer la salsa y Neji cortaba los tomates. El rubio saco unos cuantos lulos de la nevera y se preparo para pelarlos pero cuando pretendía licuarlos junto con los demás ingredientes, olvido poner la tapa (solo a él pasa XD) y al encender la licuadora… el resto es historia.

Todos y cada uno de ellos termino completamente cubierto de una masa extraña. Más en contacto con el futuro jugo, se podía notar que Naruto no solo había mesclado lulos sino uvas, moras, guayabas, mango y otra cosa que parecía… _chocolisto?_ Eww se habían salvado de una intoxicación segura, pero ahora la cocina estaba hecha un desastre. La licuadora seguia girando y salpicando más de la mescla rara por todas partes. Sakura se disponía a apagarla pero ocurrió algo que le parecía familiar. Resbalo con uno de los charcos del piso y junto con ella tumbo a Sasuke que era el más cercano. Pero esta vez Sasuke no huyo para cambiarse sino que cogió un poco de la ensalada que había en un molde de la mesa y se la restregó por todo el pelo y el vientre a Sakura. ALERTA ROJA! _Esto es la Guerra!_

**Kyaa! Me toco la barriga! **

Wuichuwuichiwuichu! Las sirenas que anunciaban el futuro desastre sonaban sin parar.

_Ahora no inner!- _Sakura militar daba una vuelta por el piso.

**Como que ahora no? Claro que si… no lo sentiste ? *.* no lo superaré JAMÁS!**

_Ahhh! - _Una explosión de verduras a su derecha… no tuvo más remedio que esconderse detrás de un árbol del campo de batalla.- _Inner! Pásame la Granada!_

**Ohh! Me volvere vegetariana**!- la inner seguía en su mundo rosado…

_Inner!- _CABUMM! otra explosión. Lo único que pudo ver fue a su inner desmayada en las rocas. _Inner! Porqueeeeeeeeeeee!_

**Ufff… creo que me desmaye de la emocion. Jaja**- caída estilo anime de parte de Sakura.

(Volviendo a la realidad)

Sakura se miro toda llena de porquerías y luego a Sasuke quien se arrastraba para ocultarse detrás de la mesa. La chica cogió un poco de la salsa de tomates de Neji y se la arrojo directo a la cara. Pero Sasuke se agacho y le dio de lleno a Naruto que estaba tratando de parase con ayuda de la nevera. "AHHH!" Fue lo único que se oyó decir.

Un Naruto ciego lanzo lo primero que se encontró en el refrigerador: un espeso yogurt vencido. CABLAM! Neji y Sasuke completamente bañados en pestilencia. La chica no pudo evitar reírse. Su hermanastro se limpio la cara justo para ver como Neji exprimía bananas con sus manos y se las arrojaba a todos. La batalla había comenzado!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Unos 15 minutos después, todas las municiones se habían agotado y 4 cansados jóvenes se encontraban jadeando en el piso que ahora parecía el babero de un bebe después de comer compota él solito. Pero algo interrumpió repentinamente su descanso: una puerta que se abría.

##########################################

Woohoo! Fin del capítulo 5!

uuuhh personalmente me gusto mucho la parte de la pelea de comida en la cocina jeje… además taratatann apuesto a que creían que Hinata iría en lugar de Neji a la casa de Sakura pero ohh sorpresa! que malo es Neji al no querer por nada del mundo dejar que Sakura este con su prima... Celoso peor bueno haha ahí tuvo su merecido.

que le dirán sus padres a Naruto y a Sakura? La petición de Sasuke a Sakura se hará realidad? No volverán a comer bananas jamás? Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulooooo!

Arrivederchi! (hahah no se cómo se escribe…)


	6. Las pantaletas de Sakuricienta

Chap 6: Las pantaletas de Sakuricienta.

4 personas sentadas en una mesa, mientras otras 2 se despedían en la puerta. Sakura se disculpo con Neji y volvió a sentarse con el resto de la familia. Sus padres estaban molestos. Su mama parecía decepcionada y su padrastro lucia calmado. _Supongo que ya está acostumbrado… vivir con Naruto no es cualquier cosa._ Su hermanastro solo estaba sentado ahí junto a Sasuke quien la miraba de reojo recordándole que se acercaba el momento de decirles a sus padres lo de aquella noche y las que se venían.

-Bueno, pues espero que les haya quedado claro.-concluyo su madre.

-Sí, Rebeca tiene razón. No es posible que no podamos dejarlos solos ni una tarde porque hacen una guerra de comida en la cocina. Además los padres de Neji jamás lo dejaran volver a venir.- añadió el papa de Naruto.

-Y ahora piensa en las consecuencias, Sakura.- la sra. Haruno miro a su hija muy severamente.- Hinata no podrá venir ni la primera vez por tu culpa.

-Y la nuestra- trato de ayudarla Naruto, después de todo, todo había empezado con su error.

-Ahora suban a sus habitaciones. No queremos oír ni su respiración esta noche.- ordenaron los adultos presentes. Sasuke que estaba al lado de Sakura, roso su pierna con la mano. Fue una acción que no buscaba sonrojarla como había pasado, solo quería que recordara lo que habían hablado aquel día en el colegio.

-ehh.. si.. este…. Mama.-Ese era el momento definitivo.- Sasuke dormirá en mi cuarto.

-QUE!- su mama palideció.- De ninguna forma dormirás con un chico. Aun eres muy pequeña anqué pien...

-No! no me refería a eso- se apresuro a aclarar. Los dos jóvenes involucrados se sonrojaron y voltearon la Mirada para lados opuestos.- El dormirá en mi habitación y yo en la sala.

-Te sientes bien, Sakura?- pregunto su padrastro que ya había comenzado a subir las escaleras.

-Si… digo… el es un pobre niño que sufre por la partida de sus padres. En cambio, yo estoy bien. Dejemos que se le pase la mamitis en la comodidad de mi cuarto. Es que es tan inmaduro aun… caridad, mama- dijo Sakura con tono burlón mirando de vez en cuando a Sasuke con semblante de pesar. Este la miro entre ofendido y enojado. Al mismo tiempo Naruto estaba confundido y algo trastornado por los eventos del día.

-D-de acuerdo, hija. Si eso quieres.- aceptó.

-Ok, gracias.

Rebeca subió a encontrarse con su esposo y los 3 chicos se quedaron abajo.

-Qué fue eso?- pregunto inmediatamente Naruto al ver que estaban solos.

-No preguntes.- dijo Sasuke subiendo tras de Sakura. Pero al ver que la chica intentaba entrar a su habitación se apresuro a añadir- ehhpepeppp!- negaba con el dedo índice- recuerda que esta es ahora MI habitación.- dijo luego de estar seguro de que Naruto no los escuchaba desde adentro de la suya.

-Pero tengo que ir por mi pijama.- reprocho la pelirrosa. Eso era el colmo!

-Recuerda que ahora lo tuyo es mío. Y lo mío es mío. Así que ponte esto Sakuricienta!- dijo lanzándole una camiseta vieja al parecer de él y unos short embobados.

-Que!- dijo Sakura. Luego bajo un poco el tono al escuchar a sus padres reclamando.- Estás loco? Déjame entrar y sacar mis cosas.

-…- Sasuke solo le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Haruno no tuvo más remedio que bajar y dormirse con los harapos que le había dado el chico.

**Si! Pero son de él! Huelen a él! Saben a él! Tienen partículas de él! Sus moléculas! Sus átomos!**

_Ohh por favor… ser lindo no le da derecho a tratarme como 'Sakuricienta'._

Por suerte esa tarde había bajado unos tendidos para poder hacer su nueva 'cama'.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Era un Hermosa mañana, los pajaritos cantaban, los conejo saltaban por ahí y una horrible mujer lagañosa se levantaba del piso. Había tenido un sueno muy malo: se cayó varias veces del sofá, le dio tortícolis por la falta de espacio, Naruto entrando y saliendo de la cocina por agua, su mama que se levantaba temprano a hacer ejercicio,… todo le incomodaba. Y lo siguiente que venía no la animo mucho. Debía ir hasta la habitación 'de Sasuke' para rogar que la dejara entrar y ver si lograba sacar un interior que ponerse para ese día. Soportaba el maltrato, el mal sueño, los insultos, pero repetir calzones? JAMAS!

Así que tomo fuerzas de quien sabe dónde y subió decidida las escaleras.

Toco tres veces a la puerta pero sin respuesta. Cuando se disponía a tocar la cuarta vez la madera sonó y dejo ver a su paso un chico con una toalla amarrada a la cintura. Tenía el pelo mojado y desordenado, sus músculos eran perfectos: no muy grandes pero no muy escuálidos. Todo en el estaba perfecto… hasta ese bulto entre sus piern…

_Pero que estoy pensando!_

_-_Me intimida tu Mirada 'allí abajo'. Si quieres violarme mejor espera a que este desprevenido.- dijo en tono natural Sasuke.

-Ya quisieras- se defendió.

-No la verdad no quiero. A que vienes?-cambio de tema el chico.

-Necesito entrar a sacar 'algo'.- empezó a explicar.

-…-pero él no se movió.

-en serio… lo necesito. -continuó.

-…- el seguía en la misma posición indiferente. Ya no tenía mas remedio. Era algo urgente. Según su calendario hoy debía llegarle así que era cuestión de vida o muerte (si hay chicos leyendo esto… como lo siento). Rápidamente la pelirrosa jalo la toalla que envolvía parte del chico haciéndolo salir del cuarto si pretendía seguir siendo virgen (aunque tal vez no lo era) así que ella aprovecho ese momento para entrar y cerrar la puerta. – más te vale que abras en este instante o dile adiós a tu futuro esposo!- grito el pelinegro dándole golpes a la puerta desde afuera. Qué bueno que todos los demás en la casa se estaban vanando o si no se abría armado un gran escándalo.

-Ya voy!- Sakura por fin encontró lo que buscaba y abrió la puerta lo más rápido posible. Pero el chico que estaba afuera no la dejo salir.

- Que cogiste?- dijo más serio de lo normal.

-Na-nada- respondió intimidada.

-Dime que cogiste inmediatamente- repitió mientras trataba de quitarle a la chica lo que tenía en sus manos detras de su espalda. Pero ella lo esquivaba. Entre tantos movimientos la puerta se cerró y quedaron aislados del mundo exterior e internados en su lucha. Obviamente Sasuke la ganó pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver lo que estaba entre sus dedos: unas pantaletas rosadas! El sonrojo fue evidente. El chico no sabía que hacer, se sentía muy avergonzado. Solo volteo la cara y le extendió la ropa interior a la involucrada. Esta la cogió también con suprema vergüenza.

-…gracias…-dijo en todo casi inaudible.

-La próxima vez solo pídelo.

-Tratare. Si tan solo me escucharas…

-Largo, me tengo que cambiar. Nada de sermones… Sakuricienta.-concluyo y por fin la miro directo a los ojos. Pero fue la última vez en le día porque de resto se ignoraron. Por suerte, ese día no les tocaba muchas clases juntos en la escuela.

En el colegio, Neji tampoco hablaba mucho con ella. Según lo que Hinata le conto, al llegar a casa fue directo a dares un baño sin dar explicaciones. Pero también habían buenas noticias. Algunos de los estudiantes irían a un paseo que organizo uno de los mayores. Era una excursión y Sakura se sorprendió al ver la invitación en su casillero:

"Estamos muy orgullosos de invitarte a nuestro paseo de olla al rio Primavera. Por si no lo sabes queda en la vereda verano cerca de la cascada invierno. Este sábado un selecto grupo de nuestra institución asistirá a este evento. El cupón para el sancocho con chicharrón (comida típica colombiana jeje) cuesta 15000 pesos (colombianos) y se compone de: -aventón hasta el rio

-plato de sancocho con presa incluida

-porción de chicharrón bien asado

-pase de retorno en carro hasta el colegio, que es el punto de encuentro.

Paga la suma indicada a uno de los alumnos de último año que la estarán recolectando. Y por ultimo no olvides el bloqueador solar, la toalla personal, el traje de baño y la diversión!.

Firma: Kankurou del desierto."

No podía perdérselo. Hinata, Neji, Naruto y Sasuke estarían ahí también así que no se sentiría sola.

**Si! Sasuke-kun en pantaloneta! Bueno… de todas formas ya lo vi en toalla recién bañadito jeje- **un hilito de sangre sale por su nariz

_Que pervertida eres, inner! _

################################

Bueno… no los distraigo más. Vayan rápido a leer el siguiente capítulo! Va a estar genial.

Saludos. Deja tu review si tienes alguna opinión que compartir o si simplemente quieres saludar! Eso me hace super super feliz

Ps: Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi fic! 3


	7. La corriente del río se lleva las almas

Cap 7: La corriente del rio se lleva las almas debiles.

Por fin llego el tan esperado día. Sakura había hecho un trato con Sasuke para arreglar los problemas de la ropa aunque la pelirrosa seguía durmiendo con lo que le dio el chico. Aunque él no supiera, era un regalo para ella y era como dormir con él presente de alguna forma. Sus problemas de tortícolis no se arreglaron lo bueno era que Naruto se ganaba unos pesitos dándole masajes a su hermanastra. Ya los tres tenían sus maletas hechas desde el día anterior y la ansiedad se les comía el espíritu. Después del desayuno revisaron que llevaran todo lo necesario y se salieron camino al colegio para reunirse con el resto.

No había mucha gente, aproximadamente unas 35 personas, entre ellos muy pocos que Sakura conociera más que solo de vista: Hinata, Neji, tenten, Ino y Gaara, un chico con quien había hablado una vez esperando en la fila de la cafetería. Era popular y uno de los amigos cercanos de Naruto, por eso la reconoció y le habló. Era muy amable aunque serio, sus compañeras opinaban que era un skate raro que usaba delineador pero que era muy lindo y extremadamente sexy. (ohhh.. cualquier hombre que use delineador y no sea gay es mi tipo de hombre haha)

Hinata se le acerco al verla llegar y empezaron a hablar de lo que harían y cosas así. Luego de un rato tinten se les acerco también. No había hablado con ella desde el encuentro en la coordinación. Era un año mayor así que tal vez por eso casi nunca se la encontraba. Seguía igual que la primera vez, tenía el pelo recogido en dos bollitos y ropas chinas (el primer día aun no tenía el uniforme). La saludo alegremente, Hinata y Tenten se llevaron bien desde el principio así que no fue difícil que permanecieran juntas durante todo el viaje hacia el rio primavera. Al llegar cada uno se fue con su grupo de amigos y se instalaron en lugares diferentes. Ellas escogieron una sombra entre la orilla y unos juncos donde podrían haber estado en paz si Naruto, Sasuke y Gaara junto con otros chicos que no conocían no se hubieran sentado tan cerca de ellas. No fue a propósito de eso estaban seguras ya que el espacio era muy reducido así que tuvieron que resignarse y no hablar de ningún tema controversial.

-Oye, Sakura, porque no comen con nosotros?- se escucho decir a Naruto a unos metros de ellas. Las chicas se miraron las unas a las otras y finalmente aceptaron. Se sentaron: Sakura en una esquina junto a Sasuke y Tenten en la otra al lado de Gaara. Empezaron a charlar mientras esperaban a que el sancocho y los chicharrones estuvieran listos. Pero la paz no duro mucho cuando Ino y sus amigas se acercaron tratando de llamar lo mas posible la atención.

-Miren que tenemos aquí- dijo mirando con desdén al grupo femenino- los chicos populares haciendo una obra de caridad. Pero que solidarios.

-Celosa, Ino-cerda? – se defendió rápidamente Sakura al ver que las otras no reaccionaban.

-Eso jamás pasara, 'sakuricienta'- la impresión de Sakura fue notoria. Como rayos Ino sabía que Sasuke le decía así?- acaso no sabias frentuda? Que Sasuke-kun y yo nos contamos todo?

-eso no es cierto…-dijo Sasuke 'by the way'

-No sientas lastima de ella, Sasuke-kun. Como sea, solo venimos a avisarles que el almuerzo ya está listo.- dijo marchándose otra vez notoriamente. No sin antes lanzarle un beso volador a Sasuke quien solo la ignoro. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho. _Creí que esto era algo entre nosotros. Nuestro secreto. Ni Naruto sabía. Pero que ingenua… Sasuke solo me uso para tener alguien de quien burlarse… tal vez en verdad no es para mí… me siento idiota… patética._ Sus pensamientos la dominaban y sentía unas enormes ganas de llorar así que se puso de pie y se marcho. Naruto miro con reprobación a Sasuke. No entendía bien lo que acababa de pasar pero tenía claro lo más importante: habían herido a su hermana, a su familia. Sasuke no le presto atención a ese pequeño 'capricho' de Sakura.

La pelirrosa había decidido alejarse lo más posible de Ino y sus amigas pero también de Sasuke y su arrogancia. Solo se sentó en una roca dejando que el agua fría del rio le refrescara los pies. Había unos jugando guerras de agua en el rio, otros haciendo la fila para reclamar su porción de almuerzo y otros durmiendo o hablando en pequeños grupitos. Miro hacia la derecha al escuchar unos pasos, era Tenten acompañada por alguien que no se esperaba: Gaara. Ambos venían hacia ella y se sentaron uno en una piedra cercana y el otro adentro del agua del rio, donde la corriente no era tan fuerte.

-Que hacen aquí, chicos?- pregunto con voz débil Sakura.

-Venimos a ver como estas. No entendimos bien lo que paso- pero al ver que la chica tomaba aire para hablar añadió- y no es necesario que nos digas. Sabemos que fue culpa de Sasuke y eso es suficiente.

-Se siente culpable, sabes?- mintió Gaara.

-No parece- dijo Sakura mirando hacia donde estaban sentados todos, Sasuke comía mientras escuchaba a Naruto hablar.- Pero no importa. No arruinare mi paseo por su culpa.

-Sí, en eso tienes razón. Vamos a comer?

-Vale.- se paro y los acompañó volviéndose a sentar con sus amigos pero esta vez entre Gaara y Naruto.

Hinata estaba junto a Naruto y eso la ponía muy nerviosa. Sakura lo noto y enseguida cayó en cuenta de lo que ocurría: Hinata estaba enamorada de Naruto y por eso actuaba tan raro con él. Pero como su hermanastro era un cabeza hueca supuso que no entendía el comportamiento de su amiga.

El chico le pidió que inflara la pelota de playa para jugar volleyball más tarde pero de los nervios al parece Hinata olvido respirar y se desmayo. La impresión de Naruto fue tanta que empezó a correr por todas partes pidiendo ayuda e hizo saltar la pelota a semi-inflar hacia el rio. Unos se encargaron de llevar a la desmayada a recibir una atención médica en el hospital más cercano aunque sabían que no era nada grave. Otros decidieron que alguien debía calmar al hiperactivo rubio así que al final solo quedaban 3 personas sentadas aunque algo preocupadas: Sasuke, Sakura y Gaara. Su obligación era quedarse ahí y cubrir el accidente para que nadie se preocupara y no cancelaran el viaje. El silencio los invadió y el primero en romperlo fue Gaara (aunque suene raro así fue)

-Iré a ver si la pelota de playa ya llego a la orilla.- se ofreció.

-No- lo contradijo Sasuke- deja que Sakura vaya por ella. Después de todo es la pelota de su amiga.

-No te cansas de ser tan arrogante?- dijo Sakura por primera vez realmente molesta, ya había olvidado el plan de pretender que Sasuke no era la gran cosa. Ahora de verdad lo pensaba.

-No. ahora ve.

-No! cuál es tu problema?- cada vez hablaban más alto. Tanto que la gente volteaba a verlos y no lograban escuchar las advertencias de Gaara previniéndolos del escándalo que estaban armando.

-Porque no eres buena amiga y vas, maldita sea!

-Porque no eres buena persona y dejas de ordenarme que hacer?

-Porque no obedeces niña malcriada que solo busca llamar la atención pasando sobre mí!- la pelea ya iba en serio.

-CALLATE- Sakura sentía que iba a llorar de la rabia.

-Ve, haz lo que te digo SAKURICIENTA.!- la gota que reboso el vaso. Sakura solo se paro y camino hacia el rio por la pelota. Pero luego no volvió, siguió bordeando las aguas caminando más lentamente.

Gaara miro tan reprobatoriamente a Sasuke que su Mirada literalmente mataría a cualquiera. Pero como estamos hablando de Sasuke, todos sabemos que eso no le hacía ni cosquillas.

-Te daré una orden que si es útil- dijo serio y calmado como siempre Gaara aunque en el fondo ardía de rabia.- Ve y discúlpate con la pobre chica. Deja de ser tan cretino y actúa como un hombre.- sus palabras fueron claras y resonantes. Sasuke decidió hacer lo que decía, no porque sintiera el mas mínimo pesar por la pelirrosa sino porque en serio le interesaba conservar esa amistad.

Consiguió alcanzar a la chica cuando ya estaba algo alejada del grupo general. Ella no lo había notado ya que caminaba con la cabeza agachada. Sasuke a sus espaldas vio como unas cuantas lágrimas caían al suelo. De verdad le ofende tanto que le diga 'Sakuricienta'? Pensé que sabía que era una broma. Puso su mano en el hombro de la chica. Parecía tan frágil, completamente diferente a la chica agresiva con la que había convivido estos últimos días en casa de Naruto.

-Suéltame, maldito Uchiha.-se volteo dejando ver su cara marcada por las lágrimas. Vaya, que rápido de transforma de hello kitty a hulk.

-Cálmate, solo vengo a disculparme por decirte 'sakuricienta'- no sabía bien como expresarse, rara vez se disculpaba con alguien- ehh…este… - se sentía como la chica esa obsesionada con Naruto.- de verdad… yo… mm... pensé... no sabía que te ofendiera tanto… digo…

-No. No digas.- Sakura no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo. Se disculpaba por la cosa que no era. _Pero que poco sabe sobre mujeres…- _eres tan cretino y arrogante como jamás imaginaria que fuera posible.- y ya no pudo comprimir más su rabia. Le dio una cachetada a el chico con su fuerza sobrehumana tan fuerte que lo empujo al agua. En un impulso por salvarse, Sasuke tomó el brazo de Sakura y ambos cayeron al agua.

La corriente los arrastraba sin piedad pero nadie los ayudaba, nadie los había visto caer. Los dos trataban desesperadamente aferrarse a las piedras pero no lo lograban y en uno de esos intentos Sasuke creyó haberlo conseguido pero resbalo y se golpeo la cabeza. Sakura tragaba agua como sifón de baño publico y no lograba ver bien lo que pasaba entre tanta agitación. Pudo distinguir a unos metros la mano de Sasuke que se hundía lentamente, tras un esfuerzo enorme logro tomarla. Arrastro su cuerpo hacia el suyo y se fundieron en un abrazo que desgarraba la línea entre la vida y la muerte.

#########################################

Woooooooooow! Sakura y Sasuke juntos luchando contra la muerte. Que romántico. Bueno espero que este capitulo les haya gustado porque a mí no mucho. Pero bueno eso me anima a ser mejor.

Bye! Que pasen un maravilloso día


	8. siembra el odio y cosecha el amor

Cap 8: En el bosque, se siembra el odio y se cosecha el amor

El chico tosía de vez en cuando buscando sacar el agua de sus pulmones. Trato de abrir los ojos pero el dolor en la frente se lo impidió. Sintió como una gota tibia y espesa resbalaba por su cara. Luego algo frio se le poso sobre la herida y le ardió haciéndolo soltar un sollozo. "oh porque no deja de sangrar…" escucho a alguien decir. Su voz lo tranquilizaba y lo hacía olvidar el dolor. Qué ocurre? Dónde estoy? Ahhh! Si que duele! Abrió los ojos lentamente. Veía borroso pero la imagen se fue aclarando poco a poco hasta que vio claramente a Sakura que lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sasuke se enderezó y volvió a ver a la chica. Esta se abalanzo hacia él y lo abrazo rompiendo en llanto.

-Sa-sakura?- dijo sin creer lo que pasaba. La mujer que tanto lo odiaba estaba llorando por él mientras lo abrazaba.

-Tonto! Me preocupe mucho! No sabes cuánto me asuste! Creí que habías muerto! tonto! tonto! tonto!- decía entre el llanto la pelirrosa. Luego de unos minutos se distanciaron un poco. Había cometido un grave error: por el afán perdió el control y se había mostrado tal y como era, una fan mas.- di-digo, no es que me importaras tanto sino que… no quiero ir a la cárcel por homicidio o algo así.

-Sí, exactamente…- dijo irónicamente mientras sonreía. Siempre había sabido que la chica actuaba todas esas peleas. Era imposible que en realidad no lo quisiera, o si? Ahora estaba confundido. Pero eso era lo de menos, estaba vivo y eso era lo realmente importante. –Dónde estamos?

-No sé.

-Es tu culpa. Tu fuerza animal nos hizo llegar hasta aquí.- Sasuke miraba al rededor.

-Mi fuerza animal? No será mas bien tu arrogancia?- y se acordó de porque estaba tan enojada con él.

-ohh todavía sigues con eso? Ya te pedí perdón por lo de 'sakuricienta' que mas quieres que haga?- un tic apareció en el ojo de Sakura.

-Quiero que pienses en lo que en realidad me hizo sentir tan mal… enserio, de verdad no imaginas que fue lo que hiciste?

-No, en realidad se no que te hice.- Sakura no podía creerlo, su plan no había funcionado ni un poco. El seguía tratándola como a otra más. Nada era diferente.

-Bien… pues quédate solo para que lo pienses.- se marcho dejando al chico pensativo. Bueno al menos no me agredió físicamente…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Unas horas más tarde, la susodicha apareció. Pero no venia sola, un 'enorme jorobado cubierto de algas' la acompañada. Arrastro a la gigantesca cosa por toda la arena hacia la orilla del rio. La chica paso por el lado del pelinegro sin ni siquiera voltear a mirarlo.

-Vaya, quien es tu amigo?- debería probar su suerte. Seguiría enojado con él? Pero luego una cara de profundo arrepentimiento e impresión se dibujo en su rostro. La chica dejo a un lado la 'cosa' en el suelo y permitió que Sasuke viera las raspaduras de su cara y sus brazos. Luego se fijo en lo que descansaba en la arena rocosa a sus pies: era una canoa de Madera algo frágil y con imperfecciones. El chico supuso que lo que colgaba de la barca no eran algas sino plantas que se habían quedado enredadas a lo largo del inmenso trayecto que debió haber recorrido la pelirrosa desde donde se encontraba la madera necesaria para construir la embarcación. En verdad estaba sorprendido, su acompañante no era la chica típica, vanidosa, obsesionada y poco útil que el creía conocer. Esta era su nueva faceta, la de la chica guerrera que no se dejaba vencer por nada. Lucia bastante imponente con esas ropas desgarradas y esa Mirada fiera en sus ojos…

-Hey! holgazán!- los gritos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.- deja de ser bueno para nada y ayúdame a llevar la canoa a la orilla. Claro, solo si esperas algún día poder salir de aquí.

-Por supuesto que quiero salir de aquí… no soporto un segundo más con este olor a manatí que despides.

-Pestilente será mas bien tu ropa- el chico se miro. Su torso estaba desnudo. Se preparaba para preguntar lo que había sucedido pero cuando abrió la boca para pronunciarla, Sakura agrego- Se está secando en esa rama-señaló hacia un árbol cercano. Efectivamente, su camiseta estaba ahí.- No te preocupes, no te violé ni nada de eso. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que ver si te como sudoroso y sexy o seco y todo un galán.- _bastante convincente! Esta si se la traga._

-Jaj! Pues te aconsejo la opción dos. Además me darás mas tiempo para huir.- dijo sonriendo de lado. _Rayos! Creí que lo tenía!_

Sasuke se paro y se acerco a ella. Más de cerca, Sakura recordó lo difícil que fue contenerse mientras lo cuidaba durante su desmayo. El ojinegro no lo noto y siguió con su trabajo. Wow! Esa cosa sí que pesaba! Miro con admiración a la chica sin poder evitarlo.

-Qué?- su mirada profunda la atravesaba y llegaba a lo más profundo de su ser para preguntarle a su corazón si era él quien la llenaba de fuerzas para ser tan audaz. _Cállate, maldito o será la última gota de sangre que bombees. Le decía la chica a su corazón que la delataba. _

-ehh… no... Me preguntaba si vamos a embarcar ya.- cubrió su verdadera intención rápidamente.

-No! Estás loco? Si salimos tan en la noche, los rápidos nos matarían.

-Sí, entonces solo la amarrare a esa roca.- e hizo lo que dijo.

Ya era bastante de noche. Una pelirrosa y un pelinegro estaban parados cada uno a un lado de una cama de hojas (estilo Tarzán). Habían pasado más de media hora decidiendo si dormirían o no en la misma 'cama'.

-Escucha. Seré claro- fue el Uchiha el primero en hablar.- Ya buscamos por todo el terreno y solo encontramos el material suficiente para una cama y un techo semi-decentes. Si tanto te preocupa quien dormirá en ese 'nido de ratas' te digo de una buena vez que yo me apunto.

-Entonces yo también.- la idea de dormir juntos le sonaba maravillosa pero no sabía cuanto podía contenerse a abalanzarse sobre él y atacarlo sin piedad. Pero no era ni el lugar ni el momento indicados para una rabieta de niña adolescente, la situación era algo más 'delicada'.

Los dos se acostaron mirando al 'techo'. Ninguno de los dos se había acostado en una cama en la mitad de una isla desierto rodeada por rápidos a la mitad de la noche antes (Creo que pocos lo han hecho) así que no sabían como actuar. Sakura pensó que lo de Sakuricienta debía ser aclarado justo en ese momento, la paz y la calma reinaban por sobre cualquier bronto-sancudo que quisiera devorarlos sin misericordia. Pero en el momento en el que se disponía a declararse oficialmente algo exagerada con su actitud alguien la interrumpió (y creo que todos sabemos quienes ese alguien ya que no hay nadie a varios kilómetros a la redonda).

-Sakura,- **kya! Suena tan lindo mi nombre saliendo de su boca!** _tienes que arruinar todo verdad?_- podrías decirme porque te enojaste conmigo si no fue por lo de 'sakuricienta'? No es que me importe que te enojes, es solo para no volver a hacerlo cerca de un rio donde podamos caer y quedar atrapados en la mitad de la selva.- la pelirrosa esbozo una sonrisa tímida. Era la primera vez que Sasuke la veía sonreír así y le pareció un gesto muy tierno.

-Sí, supongo que nunca lo averiguaras así que mejor prevenirlo para la próxima.- Sasuke casi nunca hablaba, o no tan fluidamente. Así que no quería arruinar su progreso.- me… me molesto que… - no sabía que decir. Si le decía que no le gusto que Ino supiera sobre SU secreto seria más que obvio que sentía algo más que odio y profunda molestia hacia él.

-Vamos, dilo de una vez. Sé que fue por lo del tinte verde en tu shampoo-_ con que había sido ese maldito el de la bromita del shampoo. Tarde dos días quitándome ese tono verdoso del pelo!_

-No! pero pagaras por lo del shampoo…- lo miro con llamas en sus ojos

-En realidad fue idea de Naruto.- _anh... creí que por fin le había interesado algo mi vida... Aunque fuera para arruinarla._

-Me molestó… que le dieras una excusa a Ino para molestarme- había salido perfecto. No mintió pero tampoco se delato.

-De que hablas. Yo no le he dicho nada- dijo Sasuke realmente confundido. _O de verdad no sabe o es muy buen actor._

-A no?- confiar o dudar?- entonces como supo lo de 'sakuricienta'?- era imposible que la cerda supiera sobre eso si Sasuke no le había dicho.

-A lo mejor puso cámaras- la tranquilidad con lo que lo decía como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo la estremeció. _Acaso está acostumbrado a que las chicas pongan cámaras por toda la casa?_- no te preocupes- miro la cara de susto de la pelirrosa- generalmente solo las ponen en lugar comunes, nada como el baño y eso.- pero eso solo aterro mas a la pobre víctima del espionaje. _'generalmente'? a dicho 'generalmente'? pero qué clase de chico es espiado 'generalmente' por sus fans locas… _y se allegro interiormente de no ser tan popular.

-Pero las quitaran verdad?

-Tan pronto como me vaya de tu casa. Aunque tal vez dejen las del cuarto de Naruto. – dijo con una media sonrisa el chico burlándose de su amigo.

-Jamás volveré a entrar ahí en pijama…- declaro.

-Y tampoco en toalla y cubierta de jabón- completo el otro. Acordarse de eso hizo que Sakura se sonrojara así que aparto la cara y fingió quedarse dormida.

-Buenas noches…- fue lo único que dijo casi con un susurro. Pero al no escuchar respuesta no se atormento, ya se estaba acostumbrando al comportamiento de Sasuke.

La noche hubiera sido tranquila a no ser por la palmera que casi los mata al caer a unos cuantos centímetros de ellos, justo en la mitad. _Dios me quiere: me ayudara con lo de la atracción de Sasuke, con esto separándonos dudo que nos podamos siquiera mirar. O… tal vez me odia y fallo en su intento de asesinarme… pero porque? Dime, Dios... qué he hecho? Si es por lo de la h en Hermosa del examen de español, lo siento de verdad de me paso. _**Ayy! Pero si serás nerd no? tal vez te odia por abandonar a tus amigas… **pero Sakura no hizo nada para defenderse de su inner. Bajo la Mirada. Estaba acurrucada contra la palmera. Llovía a cantaros y eso solo la ayudaba a recordar más claramente como había defraudo a su mejor amiga… aquella vez en su antigua vida.

**Oye, yo me refería a mi no a… **pero Sakura ya había clavado en sus pensamientos y se hundía cada vez mas y mas sin poder respirar.

Flash Back:

-Promételo.- ordeno una pequeña niña rubia que había enganchado su menique en el de su amiga pelirroja.- júrame que vendrás a despedirte y a desearme buena suerte en mi mudanza a Valle Estación.

-Ino… te aseguro que todo saldrá bien.- dijo sonriente Sakura mientras cantaba- Esta es la promesa del dedito menique… si la rompes, El se vengara de ti… así que cumple lo que juraste… o te arrepentirás de defraudarme a mí.

-Ya esta.- dijo la otra que también había contado.- Me recuerdas por qué no me acompañas?

-Se que prometí estar siempre contigo, pero mi mama y mi papa pelean y no quieren escucharme…- entristeció el semblante- si pudiera te juro que lo haría.

-Ahora es mi turno de consolarte. Vas a ver como todo sale bien. – y ambas se abrazaron.- ahora ve y trata de convencer a tus padres. Yo te estaré esperando justo aquí, recuerda que el camión de la mudanza llega en unas 2 horas así que date prisa.

Pero aquellas promesas se fueron rompiendo una a una. Sakura no podía ir con Ino sin antes hablar con sus padres. Así que fue a su casa tomando fuerzas a cada paso preparándose para lo que sabía que iniciaría otra discusión. Abrió la puerta. Vio a su madre llorando en la cocina. Se acerco a ella, aparto sus manos que le cubrían la cara. Vio sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar y un ligero tinte morado en el derecho que también sangraba. "Se ha ido" fue lo único que oyó decir a su madre.

Su mente quedó en shock y todos sus pensamientos se borraron para dar paso a un sentimiento inmensamente grande y confuso. No lo reconocía, parecía tristeza pero rabia, arrepentimiento pero al mismo tiempo rencor. No pudo hacer más que correr. Corrió lo más lejos que pudo huyendo del pasado que la perseguia. "Se ha ido" esas palabras no dejaban de resonar en su cabeza, eran ecos de dolor y sufrimiento que la atormentaba a cada metro que avanzaban sus pies. Entre tanta confusión se fue internando cada vez mas y mas en un bosque cercano. Tal vez las ramas, árboles y plantas podrían asustar a el futuro que venía para llevarla a lo inevitable. Estaba sola. Y deseaba estarlo.

Fin Flash Back.

Las lágrimas resbalaban sin cesar por sus mejillas. La chica sollozaba con respiración pausada. Todos esos recuerdos habían regresado de un momento a otro luego de creerlos olvidados junto con su inner. Hasta ahora haberse mudado solo le había traído problemas: estaba atrapada a la mitad de la nada, tenía un molesto hermanastro, una difícil meta por cumplir, el regreso de su inner y ahora esto, la decepción consigo misma que la invadía.

Una mano se le poso en el hombro. Sentir esa calidez humana entre el frio y la lluvia la hacía sentir aliviada. El chico no dijo nada. Solo se sentó a su lado y paso su brazo sobre sus hombros. Ella solo lloraba, ni el deseo de autocontrol que en ese momento tenia la calmaron, pero poco a poco se fue relajando hasta quedar apoyada en el hombro del pelinegro semi-dormida.

-Estás bien?- dijo finalmente.

-Sí…- una voz débil salió de su garganta.

-Qué ocurre?- sonaba sereno y protector, muy diferente a la faceta arrogante que generalmente mostraba frente a los demás. Tal vez muy en el fondo se preocupaba por ella. Tal vez.

-En toda mi vida…- suspiro hondo. Era duro admitir tan simplemente lo que la había atormentado durante toda su vida, y mucho mas frente a alguien tan desconocido aun para ella.- todo lo que…

-No tienes que contarme si no quieres.- la interrumpió- Se que a veces sientes que es mejor callar y observar sin intervenir.- _Conque es por eso que nunca habla. _

-No... está bien.- sentía que era algo que solo podría compartir por él. Lo que sentía ahora no era solo un gusto de niña tonta, no era solo atracción física. El la hacía sentir bien, estar con él era como estar en otra parte, todo era más tranquilo y mejor.- Todo lo que he hecho durante mi vida… ha sido abandonar a las personas que me quieren. Solo sirvo para decepcionar y defraudar a los demás…- tras un tiempo en silencio Sasuke sentencio:

-Eso no es cierto- pero no dijo nada más.

Ya estaba amaneciendo. Cuanto tiempo habían estado así? Era el momento de empezar con los preparativos para el viaje, así que no tuvieron más remedio que levantarse y comenzar a buscar frutas por si ocurría lo peor y naufragaban de nuevo. Calculaban que más o menos eran las 10 de la mañana cuando embarcaron. No hablaron mucho durante toda la mañana, solo fueron órdenes e instrucciones. Ahora estaban sentados en los mismos 2 m cuadrados y aun así no intercambiaban ni suspiros.

Tras unos 20 min de trayecto ya empezaban a presenciarse algunos rápidos de vez en cuando. Pero las turbulencias no fueron muchas ya que luego de unas cuantas pudieron ver a lo lejos unas manos que se agitaban y a un rubio que saltaba de alegría gritando quien sabe que…

Yupi! Otro cap. Este fue laaaaargo no? Es que me llego una inspiración así toda momentánea y todo gracias a mis reviews! Wow en serio, GRACIAS! Me animaste mucho.

Bueno pues estoy orgullosa de mi capítulo y ojala que les guste.

Suerte!


	9. En el hospital, no sanan

Cap 9: En el hospital, no sanan todas las heridas.

Bajaron de la canoa y Sasuke fue envestido por Naruto que lo abrazaba, más bien a su cuello. Hinata y Tenten corrían hacia Sakura y muchas otras personas también se acercaban. Sasuke logró liberarse de Naruto pero cuando se puso de pie lo único que vio fue a la pelirrosa cayendo como en cámara lenta hacia el suelo. Corrió hacia ella y la atrajo hacia sí, reposando su frágil espalda en su pecho. Luego la tomo en brazos. Parecía dormida en un profundo sueño. Lucia tranquila y calmada, muy diferente al revuelto que se armaba a causa de la impresión de los presentes. "Solo se desmayo" dijo para apaciguar a la turba. Entendía perfectamente porque había ocurrido aquello: Sakura no había descansado desde el día anterior. Cuando cayeron al rio fue ella quien lucho contra la corriente para salvar a ambos. En la isla fue ella quien construyó la canoa y gran parte de la vivienda. Y por ultimo no había dormido nada por culpa del llanto. Era más que obvio que su cuerpo no había soportado tanta carga.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoO

_Qué paso? Dónde estoy? Que es ese olor? Es… huele a… alcohol._ Abrió un poco los ojos, lo suficiente para ver a su profesor de sistemas, Iruka-sensei, sentado junto a ella. Una enfermera entró y le pidió que se retirara para dejarla descansar. Pero la dicha calma no duro mucho.

Tenten entraba acompañada por Gaara. _Ok, oficialmente comienzo a sospechar desde AHORA. _Para continuar su investigación siguió haciéndose la dormida mientras escuchaba atentamente la conversación.

-Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunto la chica.

-Tenemos que aclarar esto…- dijo algo sonrojado el pelirrojo.

-Que es 'esto'?- la china se hacia la desentendida.

-Ayer me dijiste que te gustaba y hoy estabas con ese Neji- el chico parecía molesto al recordar esa imagen.

-Me estaba consolando.- obvió Tenten.

-Y desde cuando lo conoces?- el chico trato inútilmente de ocultar sus celos.

-Desde que Hinata me presento a su primo. Ya cálmate… Hinata estaba ahí conmigo.

-…- no sabía que decir. Su ataque de celos era algo ridículo, eso de sentir amor no era lo suyo.

-Vamos, Gaara. Sabes que lo que te dije ayer es cierto. Me gustas, en serio.- él se sonrojó un poco volteando la mirada.- además…- la de las coletas se acercaba lentamente.- aun no…- un poco mas- hemos terminado… - más y más- nuestra conversación…- estaban a escasos 5 cm.

-Fue porque Naruto empezó a gritar lo del yeti- _yeti?_- Y yo no tengo nada más que decir.

-No estoy hablando de palabras- dijo acortando a 0 la distancia y juntando sus labios con los de él. El beso se fue profundizando cada vez más y, por decencia, Sakura cerró por completo los ojos. Pero alguien definitivamente no la tenía ni un poquito…

-YETI!- karma… pensaron Gaara y tente separándose.- … es lo que no había en aquel río. Qué bueno… no hubiera imaginado a todos nosotros luchando contra uno de esos para salvar a mi hermana y a el dobe.

-Naruto! No debes interrumpir… ni gritar.- dijo la pareja y se marchó algo incomoda por la situación.

-Hey, Hinata! No querías ver como seguía Sakura?- dijo sin prudencia el rubio a todo pulmón.

-ehh.. etto.. Sí... Naruto-kun - dijo la ojiclara entrando. Sakura pensó que lo mejor sería seguir haciéndose la dormida para ver como la se la llevaban esos dos.

-De verdad… si quieres puedo ir a darte una clase de lenguaje a tu casa. Veo que no manejas muy bien este idioma todavía y tartamudeas mucho.- claro… el pequeño cerebro de Naruto no encontraría respuesta más razonable para el compartimiento de la chica.

-ujum…-asintió casi inaudiblemente Hinata.

-Bueno, siéntate- la peli azul miro a su alrededor sin ver mas que la silla donde se encontraba Naruto.- ohh solo hay una… entonces ven y siéntate aquí- dijo golpeando sus piernas con las manos.

-…- Hinata camino muy lentamente hacia él, dudaba si hacerlo o no. Pero Naruto le ayudó a resolver su duda existencial tomándola de la cadera y sentándola en sus piernas rápidamente. Hinata no soporto aquel tacto y se desmayo sin más remedio, pero raramente su cuerpo quedo tenso como una piedra.

-Lo ves, no es tan difícil. – dijo Naruto hablándole, sin saber, a un 'cadaver'. Y siguió engañándose un buen tiempo hasta que la chica se negó a responder si quería un helado.- ah! Hinata! Qué te pasa? Estas enferma? Es imposible que no quieras un helado…- comenzó a saltar tirando al suelo a la inconsciente muchacha. Corrió y abrió la puerta gritando- Doctor! Doctor! Una enferma mental! Auxilio!

Inmediatamente dos enfermeras llegaron al lugar de los hechos.

-Que!- el cabeza hueca no podía creerlo.- se desmayo hace 30 minutos?

_Patético… _

**Qué bueno que la estupidez no salta y se contagia. **

Las dos chicas que habitaban cabeza de Sakura aun no podían procesarlo…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La calma reinaba otra vez en la blanca habitación. Bastantes personas la habían venido a visitar pero ella había permanecido serena aparentando estar profundamente dormida. No tenía ganas de hablar ni de responder preguntas sobre lo que había ocurrido. Hasta ella misma estaba confundida y tener que sacar de las dudas a otros antes de hacerlo con ella misma le parecía algo egoísta de parte de los demás hacia ella. Muchos habían venido a verla en vano. Pero a la única persona que quería ver aun no había entrado por esa puerta. Nada le gustaría mas en esos momentos que ver entrar a… su mama (jaja apuesto a que creían que era Sasuke). Era raro que no hubiera aparecido aun, hasta el chico de enterizo verde y pelo raro había estado presente antes de ser echado por las enfermeras eufóricas que rogaban por la soledad de la paciente. Pero las dudas se le despejaron de la mente tan pronto escucho el alboroto afuera.

-Que soy su mama!- unos golpes por toda la pared y el aullido de uno de los doctores la hicieron entender. Su mama había acompañado a su nuevo esposo a un viaje a la ciudad vecina y se supone que regresarían hoy.- Créame cuando le digo que soy su mama tanto como que tengo fuerza sobre humana!- BAM! Cayó otro. Ahora solo quedaban las dos indefensas enfermeras que se rindieron solo al verle la intensión de madre protectora en los ojos de la pelirroja señora.

-Hola, mama…- dijo con una débil voz la pelirrosa que sonreía levemente.

-oh, Sakurita! Me habían dicho que estabas dormidita, tesoro.. Debieron haberte despertado esos médicos gritones e imprudentes.- _si, seguro… esos médicos sí que son irresponsables… _pensó irónicamente.

Las dos hablaron casi por 1 hora hasta que su madre tuvo que partir de nuevo a casa.

-Al venir a toda velocidad hacia aquí anoche, chocamos y 'mi sol' aun está muy adolorido.- desde que las dos mujeres se habían mudado a Valle Estación su madre y su padrastro se llamaban mutuamente ' mi sol' y ' mi luna'. Algo cursi según Sakura, pero le gustaban aquellos mínimos detalles melosos en las relaciones.

-Aquí la tienen. Ahora puedo irme?- dijo un pelinegro que abría la puerta mientras un grupo de chicos entraban.

-Claro, solo no olvides nuestras malteadas y pedirle el teléfono a la recepcionista, ototo- dijo el mayor de los Uchihas.

-Púdrete, Itachi- respondió el 'ototo'.

-Siempre tan carismático…- agrego el chico con cara de pez que Sakura reconoció y se le pusieron los pelos de punta. _Y ahora que quieren estos tipos. Hinata me dijo que eran parte de los Akatsuki, una banda muy peligrosa del colegio que tenía como fin lograr el respeto de parte de los profesores hacia los estudiantes. Sera que Sasuke volvió a mentirles sobre los exámenes y vienen a reclamarlos de nuevo? No tienen compasión ni de una enferma… _**creo que olvidas el hecho de que no estás enferma y que solo finges porque te aterra salir a la realidad. **_Deja de actuar responsable, Inner, que me asustas. Tus solo concéntrate en lo lindos que son y déjame los sermones a mí. _

-Si… en que puedo ayudarlos?- pregunto segura la pelirrosa.

-Muy buenas tardes amable damita.- dijo el chico que había ignorado por completo todo este tiempo. Este le tomo la mano agitándola levemente. Lo reconocía como Kankurou, el encargado de armar el viaje al rio.- Venimos aquí yo, Kankurou del Desierto, el presidente de la comisión ejecutiva del alumnado del instituto Konoha, Itachi Uchiha, jefe del grupo de selección estudiantil coordinativo, vocacional Y (levanto el índice) extracurricular a favor de los estudiantes, el respeto y los conejitos. – Itachi lo miro con resentimiento. Los conejitos? El no estaba a favor de los conejitos a menos que eso significara comerlos sin dejar ni la colita.- Y por ultimo este humilde caballero, su reverencia pezuna, Kisame, responsable del sector publicitario y mercacional del agrupado re electivo y sin ánimo de lucro de los partidos afromadictativos ajenos a todo poder legal y encargado oficial del cumplimiento efectivo de la recreación hasta la fecha de hoy en día.

-Qué?- Sakura estaba confundida y algo aturdida. **Lo único que hoy fue blablabla… **_te equivocas… yo escuche algo de unos conejitos. _**Wiii! Conejitos!**

-Nada especial.- resumió el carepez- venimos aquí para que firmes unos papeles aclarando que no somos culpables del accidente y que los paseos no deben ser cancelados.

-ahhhh…- ahora todo era más claro. **Vaya… es increíble.**_ Qué? _Pregunto hablando consigo misma la pelirrosa. **Juré que saldrían burbujas y un sonido acuático de la boca de ese chico azul cuando hablara…** caída anime de la Sakura 'cuerda'.

-Ahora…- dijo Kankuro sacando un morro de papeles.- mi apreciada hija de Eva- _qué onda? Porque habla como abogado mal pagado este tipo?- _firmarías estos papeles de la pagina 1 a 12 si fueras tan amable…

-Claro- cogió el lapicero y empezó con el proceso. Una vez acabado el trió se marcho intercambiando lugar con dos otras chicas. La europea ya estaba más animada luego de la extraña visita de los de último año así que recibió alegremente a sus amigas.

-Hola Tenten. Hola Hinata

-Que bien Sakura! Por fin despiertas…- las dos recién llegadas la abrazaron. Lo primero que hicieron fue contarse todo lo que había pasado mientras ella estaba inconsciente. Y lo que ocurrió cuando se percataron de que Sasuke y Sakura no estaban.

Flash Back:

- Oye, Tenten.- preguntaba un azarado Naruto mirando a todos lados.- has visto a mi hermana? Desde hace rato no la veo por aquí.

-no… no se don…

-Dudo que la encuentren por aquí- interrumpió una rubia que se acercaba a paso sensual.

-mira, Ino… si vienes aquí a…

-No, no. Déjala hablar- espeto el rubio. Prestándole suma atención a la otra rubia.

-Pues veras… Sakura cayó al rio hace unos 10 minutos.- dijo calmada.

-QUE!- gritaron Naruto y la china al unísono.

-Pero porque no nos dijiste antes! Si algo le pasa te juro que te mato!- Tenten perdía el control.

-A mí no me culpes, Tenten. Ustedes eran los que estaban demasiado ocupados pensando en no llamar la atención de los demás que no notaron que ella estaba completamente destrozada… la pobre- dijo risueña Ino.

-Esta vez se te fue la mano, Ino- sentenció Gaara que se acercaba por su espalda.

-Por supuesto que no. Estoy segura que la cabeza llena de aire de la frentuda la hará flotar y salvarse.- en el fondo confiaba en las capacidades de supervivencia de la chica ya que muchas veces habían estado en problemas juntas durante su infancia.

-No me refería a eso… debiste saber que Sasuke estaba con ella cuando cayó.

-Eso no es cierto. Yo vi cuando resbaló y cayó. Solo había un montón de agua que no… me… dejaba… verla bien…- y todo volvió a recrearse en su mente. Esta vez si exageró. Y por sus ganas de vengarse había condenado también a una de las personas más queridas para ella, en el fondo sentía un gran aprecio por el único chico que le tendió la mano tras su nefasta llegada al valle.

-QUE!- Naruto se jalaba los pelos del desespero- Eso es mentira! Tal vez lo que paso fue que el Yeti se los llevo!- y salió corriendo en dirección al pueblo.

Todos los estudiantes buscaban por doquier a la pareja de chicos desaparecidos. Tenten estaba llorando mientras Gaara la consolaba en un abrazo. Hinata ya se había marchado al hospital en compañía de su primo así que desconocía el trágico accidente que había vivido su amiga. Y el resto de la gente (en especial las chicas) gritaba en busca de los desaparecidos (en especial el nombre de Sasuke). Un estruendoso ruido de metal crujiendo se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

-LISTO PARA EL COMBATE- todas la miradas se posaron en el rubio cubierto de ollas- ese yeti sabrá lo que es raptar a los amigos NARUTO UZUMAKI!- la gente lo miro inspeccionándolo para luego volver a lo suyo.

Fin flash back:

-jajajajajajajaja- una sonora carcajada salió de la boca de Sakura

-Estábamos realmente preocupadas por ti. Apenas supe lo del accidente Neji y yo fuimos al rio de Nuevo…

-Lo único que nos quedaba por hacer era esperar unos kilómetros corriente abajo.

-Bueno, ya saben que estoy bien y que solo me desmallé por el cansancio.- sonrió Sakura- Cómo está Sasuke?- trato de no sonar muy interesada.

-Bien. Fue él quien estuvo contigo todo este tiempo hasta que los doctores te internaron y le hicieron sentarse con el resto en la sala de espera.- explico Tenten con seño de ternura.

-Sa…Sasuke estuvo conmigo?

-Además, fue el primero en entrar a verte en cuanto lo permitieron- completó la ojiclara.

-Sa…sasu…

-No te creas mucho. Lo hice porque no quería que pensaran que tú hiciste todo allá y que yo solo estuve acostado todo el día viéndote trabajar.- un Uchiha se asomaba por la puerta de la blanca habitación. Estaba recostado en el marco con una pose que mataría a cualquier chica con por lo menos un ojo. _Vaya… me arruino el momento. Yo que me sentí querida… _Hinata y Tenten cayeron rápidamente en cuenta de la situación y salieron del cuarto.

-Pues así fue después de todo…- miro la chica desafiante.

-Y te agradezco el esfuerzo, pero podrías mantenerlo en secreto?- vaya, parece que cambiaron papeles y ahora la chica mandaba.- o podríamos intercambiar secretos.

-A qué te refieres…- una muy dudosa sugerencia…

-Tú no dices lo incompetente que fui y yo no digo tu vergonzoso secreto.

-Y que sabes tú de mi…- _por favorrrrrr que no sea nada muy malo!_

-Digamos que tiene que ver con tu sueño de dar conciertos frente al espejo. No es por arruinarte la ilusión pero me da la impresión de que ni tu reflejo te quiere ver bailar y cantar. Ni un sordo y ciego querría…- _Rayos! Me tiene. _

-De acuerdo- se resignó.- pero cómo lo supiste…

-Tuve que borrar los videos de Ino. Pero no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad. Te recomiendo también no ver tanto los teletubies… tal vez es por ellos que eres tan rara.- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante en su magnífico rostro. La chica se sonrojó.

-Yo también te lo recomiendo frentuda…- la odiosa rubia oxigenada irrumpía ruidosamente entre los dos. Sasuke las miro a ambas para luego marcharse cerrando la puerta.

-Ino-cerda…es una desgracia verte.- su cara se volvió seria de nuevo.

-Lo mismo opino.- en cambio la de la otra era arrogante y superior.- solo vengo a recordarte lo buena amiga que eres…

-Lo… Buena amiga?- _creí que me odiaba…_

-Sí. Tener a Sasuke solo para ti y no tocarle ni un pelo… es lindo que hagas eso por mi.- **y así es… aun lo hace, nos odia.**

-Haría eso y mucho más- decidió no empeorar las cosas y tratar de disculparse por decima vez.

-Ahórrate las mentiras- en vano.

-Pero de verdad sient…

-Ya te dije que te callaras.- ya no lucia arrogante sino más bien dolida.

-Siento que no pudiera lleg…

-Cállate. No hay escusas. Admite de una jodida vez que me fallaste.- ahora su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo.

-Pudiera llegar a despedirte pero mi pap…

-Para! Solo lo empeoras!- Ino se cubría los oídos con las manos.

-Mi padre se fue y mi madre est…

-Ya cerré la posibilidad de perdonarte… que no ves que me duele recordarlo?

-Ella estaba herida y yo también pero mis he…

-NO MÁS!- La rubia salió corriendo y Sakura la siguió. Debía terminar de decir su discurso aunque la otra no quisiera oírlo.

-Mis heridas estaban en mi corazón!- grito por el pasillo. Pero al salir no noto al Uchiha de su edad que la miraba sorprendido.- justo aquí…- hablo para ella mientras tocaba su pecho con la mano y unas cuantas lágrimas caían al piso. El chico se acerco lentamente a ella.

-Ya es muy tarde para llorar. Ahora solo puedes ser valiente y demostrar la verdad con hechos… notaste como las palabras no funcionaron.- se detuvo a unos escasos centímetros de ella.- Deja de ser 'Sakurita' y vuélvete 'la chica que me salvó'. - Sakura se seco los ojos con las manos y lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

-Ella me odia.- la persona que estaba ahí frente a ella no era más el presumido Sasuke y tampoco el compasivo muchacho de la noche anterior. Ahora era un amigo quien salía a flote del cuerpo del pelinegro.

-Y con razones muy validas.- era tan severo como el mismo Dios que espera lo mejor de sus creaciones, lo mejor de sus 'camaradas'.

-Lo haré.- no pudo mantener más la mirada en los profundos ojos negros de Sasuke.- Pero por ahora solo quiero llorar lo que no pude el día que fallé.

El Uchiha dio media vuelta y se marcho.

###########################################

Bueno! Aquí les dejo el capítulo 9.

De Nuevo muchas gracias a los que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar reviews.

Nos vemos luego, bye!


	10. Con la lana, se cosen muchas cosas

Cap 10. Con la lana se cosen, bufandas, gorros y hasta un corazón lastimado.

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde el incidente del río. Nada había cambiado mucho: Naruto se despertaba a veces por la noche gritando que el Yeti iba tras él, Hinata había estado enferma esas 2 semanas ya que al parecer la picó una clase de zancudo mutante en el río, Tenten y Gaara seguían saliendo, y Sasuke le dirigía la palabra a Sakura que cuando era estrictamente necesario, es decir, cuando llamaba a Naruto por teléfono y era ella quien contestaba o cuando le pedía prestado algún material en clase (cosa que muy muy rara vez pasaba, Sasuke era demasiado perfecto como para que se le olviden los útiles). El moreno no había vuelto a quedarse en la casa de Sakura y ella sentía que todo el progreso que había tenido aquella vez en el bosque se estaba echando a perder.

Para desahogar su frustración, decidió retomar uno de sus antiguos pasatiempos de abuelita que tenía. Por esa razón estaba pasando ese viernes en la noche tejiendo como una anciana solitaria en el sofá de la sala. Naruto también se había quedado en casa pero no por voluntad propia sino porque le era imposible salir. Lo habían castigado por llenar la fuente del colegio de soda de naranja con el pretexto de que "si el agua se estaba acabando en el mundo, lo mejor era remplazarla por soda de naranja." Así que el rubio estaba en su cuarto jugando con el GameBoy que Sakura le había prestado ilegalmente.

A decir verdad, Sakura podía parecer un vejestorio en cuando a su comportamiento, pero en su interior tenía otro tipo de actitud oculta. Se trataba de su complejo de niño. Ella no era como las demás niñas, le incomodaba tener que verse pulcra y femenina todo el tiempo, y por más que tratara de disimularlo, era muy masculina en comparación a las demás en ciertos aspectos. En adición, era feminista y violenta la mayoría del tiempo, lo que no le ayudaba tampoco mucho. Por eso, al ver su bufanda, que al igual que el gorro y las medias para dormir que ya había tejido (tenía talento, se podía decir), era negra con azul oscuro, tuvo que resignarse a vivir con su niño interior.

Tanta soledad le hacía pensar mucho y eso no le gustaba de a mucho. Pero qué más podía hacer? Solo esperar a que algo interesante pasara, y, como si hubiera llamado en línea directa al cielo, sonó en ese momento el timbre.

**Sí! Dios es grande! Ahhhh estaba muriendo del aburrimiento…**

Sakura se paró y caminó unos cuantos pasos hacia la puerta. Estaba vestida con una camiseta vieja que ella misma había cortado y unos pantalones largos de puntos acompañados con sus pantuflas de conejitos. Sabía que se veía como una mendiga pero podría llegar el mismisimo Johnny Depp que le daría igual si la veía en esas fachas.

Para su sorpresa, era alguien casi o igual de importante que Johnny Depp para ella: Uchiha Sasuke.

-Vaya, hoy es el día de 'recoge a un indigente'? – dijo irónico el muchacho, pero esta vez la típica sonrisa de medio lado no se formo en su rostro.

-Sí, Sasuke. Eres tu el que nos envía la fundación? – respondió adormilada la joven. Sasuke no le prestó atención y la hizo a un lado para subir luego al cuarto de Naruto.

_Uhhh, por fin viene y está de mal genio… que suerte la mía._

Ya eran casi las 10, la pelirrosa decidió que ya iba siendo hora de irse a terminar de tejer a su cuarto antes de quedarse dormida en la mitad de la sala. Cogió sus cosas y subió. Pero algo la detuvo antes de que pudiera llegar a su habitación.

-Ya, teme. Cálmate! Entiendo que la prima de Sasori es un bruja, estúpida, materialista, plástica, obsesiva, psicópata, y lo que sea que dijiste, como las demás. Y también entiendo que cuando tu papá te insinuó que deberías comprometerte con ella tuviste el impulso de salir corriendo lo antes posible de ahí como la gallina miedosa que eres. AUCH! Por qué me pegaste? En fin, la reunión con la familia de Gaara fue un desastre. Pero ya… eso es todo! – Decía casi gritando como siempre su hermanastro.

-No es solo eso. Es que… es que ya no puedo más! Acaso todas las mujeres del planeta son así? A este paso, voy a terminar siendo gay…- se quejaba Sasuke realmente molesto. Por primera vez, Sakura notó un deje de desesperación en su voz. Pero, **POR DIOS! Sasuke gay? Noooo que desperdicio… y que afortunados serían los gays! Imposible. No no nooo. **Su inner hiperventilaba.

-No te comprendo… qué es lo que buscas entonces? – La chica no pudo evitar el impulso de pegar la cabeza a la puerta para escuchar con más claridad.

-… Es sencillo… Una chica a quien no le de miedo ensuciarse, vestirse como le dé la gana, jugar, relajarse, dejarse llevar por la situación, que no se deje guiar solo por las apariencias, que acepte otras cosas más que el rosado, que tenga al menos un poco de inteligencia y buen sentido del humor, que no sea solo una bolsa de hormonas y trate al menos de conocerme antes de proponerme matrimonio… No sé, hay tantas cosas… que haga cosas de chicos sin miedo a quebrarse las uñas, que no siga al montón, que reconozca el precio de su vida y la viva cada día sin preocuparse tanto por lo que opinan los demás. – y luego calló a la espera del comentario de Naruto.

-Re-fuck! – fue lo único que salió de su boca.

-… -

-Cómo no lo grabé! Ha sido monologo más largo en toda la historia! Y creo… si lo entendí bien… que tiene sentido! Y tal vez… tal vez es profundo! – exclamó el chico exaltado. Tassst! Sakura y Sasuke en caída anime.

_Naruto como siempre tan hueco…ejeje… Pero más importante que eso... Sasuke... Sasuke… él ha descrito… él ha descrito a…_

**Él me ha descrito a mí! Pues… a nosotras. **

_Sasuke ha descrito todo lo que siempre he pensado de mí y la razón por la cual mucha gente me rechaza como si…_

**Como si fueran las cualidades más asombrosas!**

_Yo… esto…inner! Que me ocurre! Que es esto que siento! Está en todas partes! Viene de mi barriga! Siento… como si quisiera estar con él, verlo feliz y protejerlo… para siempre… no importa a qué precio… Que me pasa! Yo no suelo ser así…_

**Pues… déjame decirte que… si no es diarrea... es amor!**

_Ejjjjj… como eres de profesional dañando momentos reveladores… OBVIAMENTE NO ES DIARREA, INNER!_

**Lo siento, lo siento! Es mejor cubrir todas las opciones no? Por si acaso…**

(Y dejando de lado a la tarada que arruinó mi momento como escritora ejeeem ejeeeem…** ya dije que lo siento si? …. Basta de insinuaciones…. No las vuelvo a prevenir… mejor me voy a llorar…. Sola …. A mi rincón oscuro… sniff… sniff** No te preocupes, déjamelo a mí: - y la inner se fue a su rincón oscuro a llorar. Jajaja) (Lo siento, fue un momento de delirio)

Sakura caminó inconscientemente hasta su habitación y se acostó en la cama para seguir tejiendo. _No lo puedo creer… yo… nunca he amado a ningún chico!_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dio media vuelta dando un leve quejido, pero se resignó al darse cuenta de que el sol le daba en los ojos también de ese lado. Lentamente los abrió y se incorporó en la cama. Esperó sentir como caían la lana, las grandes agujas y la bufanda terminada que dejó sobre ella antes de quedarse dormida sin querer la noche anterior, pero eso nunca pasó. Las buscó también en la cama pero no había presencia de estas. Miró en el piso y tampoco. Dónde rayos podía estar la bufanda que por fin había terminado? Ya comenzaba a hacer frío puesto que la navidad se aproximaba y le había parecido una muy buena idea usarla ese fin de semana. Y ahora no podía encontrarla… _Genial…_

Observó más detenidamente sobre su nochero, ahí estaba la lana y las agujas y justo al lado, había una nota. La cogió y la leyó en voz alta:

"Gracias por la bufanda. La tomaré como un regalo del club de fans.

Att: Sasuke"

_QUE? Pero qué se cree ese…_

**Ángel de Dios?** Decía la inner con las manos entrelazadas.

_Sehhhh.. lo que tú digas, Inner… TU si deberías ser la presidenta del club de fans._

Sakura seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos, cuando alguien tocó a la puerta para abrirla luego. Definitivamente no era quien esperaba ver en ese momento.

-Buenos días, Sakura. Dormiste bien?- dijó su padrastro desde la puerta.

-No me quejo…

-Qué bueno. Te vengo a pedir que por favor me ayudes con el desayuno, recuerda que tu mamá está en un viaje de negocios así que nosotros tenemos que encargarnos de la casa por hoy…

-Y no solo por hoy… Siempre! Porque mi mamá no es nuestra esclava. Ok?- Dijo la chica reprobatoriamente. La verdad es que aquel hombre no había hecho nada inadecuado nunca pero la pelirrosa simplemente sentía que debía mostrarle esa faceta dura de ella.

Bajaron juntos a hacer el desayuno. Sakura preparaba el jugo de naranja mientras él hacía unos huevos revueltos. El silencio reinaba, pero el rubio mayor lo interrumpió súbitamente.

-Sakura-chan… Lamento haberte hecho sentir que tomaba a tu mamá como mi esclava. Sinceramente, no pienso de esa manera. – El hombre como siempre era muy amable al hablar pero al mismo tiempo se imponía. La chica sintió que ella también le debía una disculpa.

-Ehhh… yoo… también quiero disculparme.- No sabía cómo decirlo pero debía hacerlo, lo había querido hacer desde hace un tiempo. Tenía muchas cosas por decir, pero como nunca permitía que tuvieran la posibilidad de hablar como en ese momento, no había podido hacerlo.

-No es necesario…

-No. Sí que lo es. Yo he sido muy agresiva todo este tiempo, pero no es porque lo quiera, en serio, es simplemente… es como si tratara de imponer una barrera para protegerme.- nunca había sido tan abierta con él, pero era el momento de ser sinceros.- Pero voy a tratar de que no sea más de esa manera, porque tú has sido muy bueno conmigo y más que todo con mi mamá. Has sabido entenderla y ayudarla a superar esa situación tan difícil del pasado. Es que, realmente no sé que habría sido de nosotras si alguien como tú no hubiera estado ahí para ayudarnos a superarlo. Muchas Gracias.

-Lo hago con mucho gusto, porque ustedes son personas que aprecio mucho y uno debe proteger a quien le importa. No es así?- y le sonrió a la menor. Esta le devolvió la sonrisa. Se sentía bien dejarlo salir… todo aquello que aun la perturbaba un poco. – Tengo una idea, en agradecimiento por decirme hoy todo eso, por confiar en mí y porque quiero darle gusto a mi hijastra, el próximo fin de semana haremos lo que tú quieras… que te parece?

-Jah! Me encantaría!- después de todo, tener un padrastro podría no ser tan malo…- Solo déjame pensar que quiero hacer…

Siguieron con el desayuno. Cuando ya estaba listo, Sakura se preguntó donde estarían Sasuke y Naruto. Pero la respuesta, como siempre, no se hizo esperar. Un fuerte golpe seguido por un "NARUTO!" y pudo comprender todo lo que pasaba: estaban limpiando el ático.

Antes de que pudieran ir a llamarlos para que vinieran a desayunar, Naruto aparecía gritando Y Sasuke que bajaba las escaleras corriendo tras él, se quitaba la sabana de la cabeza.

-Naruto, soy yo! Sasuke!- le decía mientras lo cogía por los hombros y lo sacudía.- La próxima vez que resbales con un patín viejo y me caigan unas sabanas encima por tu culpa, procura no pensar que soy un jodido Yeti, quieres?

La carcajada de los 2 no involucrados en el incidente no fue posible de retener.

Qué buena forma de empezar la mañana…

####################

Wahhhh! Este es el primer capítulo después de 2 años… la verdad no me siento muy orgullosa de él pero prometo que mejorarán con el tiempo!

Muchas gracias por haber leído mi historia hasta aquí y espero que la sigas leyendo hasta el final!

Una cosa más: para mí no es lo mismo amar a alguien y estar enamorado de alguien… para que no crean que voy muy rápido y eso.

Besos,

Tsuki-chan.


	11. Con los limones,no solo se hace limonada

Cap 11. Si la vida te da limones, no hagas caras mientras los exprimes.

-Dijiste que te habías tropezado con un patín viejo, Naruto? Eso me da una idea! Ya sé lo que haremos en próximo fin de semana… Vamos a patinar sobre hielo! Y si alguien de esta mesa se opone… perderá su escroto, se los juro!- la chica habló tan rápido que nadie tuvo tiempo de decir nada. Así que todos aceptaron medio obligados.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tras barrer todo el piso de arriba (excepto la habitación de Naruto que requería de la intervención de un batallón), limpiar las ventanas, barrer las hojas del patio delantero de la casa y podar el jardín, Sakura se encontraba exhausta. Todos estaban ayudando con las labores de la casa, incluso Sasuke que se iba a quedar esa noche también en casa de Naruto. Lo único que quedaba por hacer en la lista de la pelirrosa era remover una tierra que estorbaba cerca de la huerta de zanahorias de Naruto (porque sí, tenía una huerta de zanahorias).

-Creo que la pala está en el sótano, junto a la lavadora.- le dijo Naruto que venía de allá cargado con un quita-telarañas muy grande (como una escoba muy larga).

Sakura atravesó la cocina y se paró frente a la puerta que dirigía al sótano. Al abrirla pudo ver claramente el principio de los escalones que debía descender, pero para su mala suerte cuando trató de prender la luz, se dio cuenta de que el bombillo se había estallado.

**Me pregunto por qué la luz deja de funcionar justo cuando Naruto sale del cuarto ¬¬ si será torpe este baboso…**

Sasuke que también iba camino al sótano a lavar alguna ropa, se detuvo justo cuando pasaba junto a la nevera al ver a Sakura mirando la oscuridad. No sabía por qué pero esa escena le causaba curiosidad.

La chica seguía mirando la oscuridad frente a ella. Le temía. No siempre había sido así, solo desde que cumplió 7 y su vida se empezó a derrumbar. Pero ahí estaba, frente al miedo y con la oportunidad de vencerlo. Sería capaz? Ella siempre había sido fuerte, es solo que ahora…

-Es increíble, Sakura la bestia le tiene miedo a un simple cuarto a oscuras… quién lo diría! Jajaja- se burló Sasuke.

Ella lo miró con rabia, luego se volteó y decididamente se lanzó hacia la oscuridad. Pero para su sorpresa, tras pisar el primer escalón fue incapaz de moverse. _Vamos, Sakura. No quedes como una debilucha frente a él. No frente a él! _**Shanaro! Muévete, basura de cuerpo! ** Pero ni aun con su inner interviniendo, su cuerpo reaccionó. El miedo era demasiado irracional. Nunca nada se le había salido de las manos como esto. Se sentía decepcionada. Y lo único que pudo hacer fue dar media vuelta y dar un paso en sentido contrario a su verdadero destino, con la cabeza gacha.

Pero en ese momento, sintió como una mano tomaba fuertemente la suya y la jalaba en dirección opuesta a la que iba. Sasuke la sumergió junto con él en la oscuridad. La chica tuvo como reacción el impulso el pegarse más a él, y juntos bajaron las escaleras.

-Por aquí debería haber una lámpara de repuesto, no?- preguntó el chico. Ella asintió y no esperó que la cercanía fuera tanta que él pudo sentir el movimiento de su cabeza en su hombro. Aun no podía creer que el chico al que ella amaba, tal vez la quisiera un poco y estuviera haciendo eso con ella para ayudarla a superar su miedo. Definitivamente, ahora comprendía porque sentía aquel fuerte sentimiento hacia él.

La luz que venía de la puerta era muy leve, casi imperceptible. De repente, se escuchó como si algo se arrastrara en el primer piso y la puerta se cerró de un portazo. Sakura ahogó un grito al darse cuenta de que estaban en la obscuridad absoluta y abrazó a su acompañante buscando protección en sus brazos. Este no tardó en corresponderle. Rodeó la cintura de la chica con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia él. Debía admitir que se sentía bien tenerla tan cerca. "No me pegues por favor, papá…" susurró por lo bajo la pelirrosa, pero el azabache la oyó a la perfección gracias a la cercanía. Sasuke se sobresaltó al escuchar esas palabras y la presionó más contra él. Era tan frágil, sentía que si no la tenía delicadamente acunada en sus brazos, la vida podría romperla sin el más mínimo esfuerzo. Era la misma sensación que había sentido el moreno en el bosque.

De nuevo, el ruido de algo que se arrastraba se oyó desde el primer piso. Pero esta vez, un grito desesperado de Naruto los hizo deshacer su abrazo y subieron corriendo las escaleras, tomados de la mano.

Lo primero con lo que se encontraron al salir fue con un tapete enrollado. _Pero qué rayos… Ohh mi Dios! Se movió! Inner! el tapete se movió! _Pero la inner no la escuchaba, estaba llorando en un rincón.** Nooooo mi momento con Sasuke-bonito-bonito-sexy-bonito-kun se echó a perder! **

El moreno pateó el tapete y este se desenrolló. Ambos muchachos se llevaron las manos a la boca en signo de sorpresa. Naruto estaba inconsciente. Al parecer se había quedado atrapado en el tapete. Definitivamente, habían cosas que solo pasaban en TNT y en la vida de Naruto…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoO

Estaban los 4 almorzando en la mesa del comedor. El almuerzo del día era, como se esperaba la chica que ya se había resignado a pasar un 'fin de semana de chicos', : Ramen con Coca-Cola. Lo habían pedido a domicilio y Sakura sabía que todo lo que comería en las próximas 44 horas iba a tener el mismo origen. Naruto les contaba una historia ridícula, exageradamente dramática y, como deseaba la chica desde el fondo de su corazón que fuera, probablemente ficticia. El rubio movía sus brazos por todo el espacio e imitaba las voces y caras de los personajes. Los otros 3 estaban casi en el piso reventándose de la risa… _Bastaaaa! Jajajajajajajajajajaja No es posible, el Neji que yo conozco nunca haría una apuesta con Naruto para ver quién es el que más sapos logra besar en una hora… jajajajajajajaja!_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oO

Ya cuando estaban recogiendo la mesa y lavando los platos sucios, el teléfono sonó. Sakura fue quien contestó. Habló por unos 3 minutos y tras eso estuvo de vuelta en la cocina.

-Hinata vendrá esta tarde a las 3. Parece que ya se siente mejor y tiene que desatrasarse, falto casi 2 semanas al colegio!- anunció Sakura al llegar. Sasuke ni siquiera volteó a mirarla, pero Naruto no tardó en expresar su entusiasmo.

Como ya no tenían más quehaceres por hacer, cada uno se dedicó a pasar una tarde haciendo sus actividades favoritas. Sakura salió al jardín a practicar un poco de KickBoxing mientras que Sasuke y Naruto iban al parque, al parecer tenían un partido pendiente con los de 6 año de preparatoria.

Sakura amaba el kickBoxing, le hacía sacar toda la rabia y la frustración que con frecuencia sentía hacia ella misma. Además había sido la solución a aquellos problemas de alimentación que había tenido a los 13. Dio una patada al aire, seguida de un giro y luego lanzó un fuerte puñetazo que sacudió el árbol de limones al que le pegó. Unos cuantos limones cayeron. La chica los recogió para lanzarlos al aire y mandarlos a volar con 2 patadas. Y así siguió por casi 1 hora.

Fue a la cocina a tomar un poco de agua antes de irse a bañar, cuando vio una nota en el refrigerador: "Iré a la casa de Kinomoto, un amigo del trabajo. Volveré a eso de las 8. Por favor no se metan en muchos problemas, y SÍ Naruto, hablo de que no puedes volver a llenar tu cuarto de crispetas (palomitas de maíz) y prenderle fuego para cocinarlas." Al leerla, Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hinata ya había llegado hace una hora, y luego de asegurarse que el desmayo al pasar frente a la habitación de Naruto fue solo la consecuencia de su falta de oxígeno, se instalaron en el estudio del segundo piso. La pelirrosa le prestó sus apuntes de casi todas las materias y platicaba con ella mientras la veía copiar. Tal vez iba siendo hora de que la convenciera de intentar abrirse un poco más con Naruto. _Tal vez algún día sea incluso capaz de confesarle su amor. _En realidad, Sakura siempre había tenido el don de la psicología, aunque lastimosamente nunca lo había podido ejercer en ella misma. Estaba a punto de tocar el tema de su hermanastro cuando Hinata la interrumpió.

-Sakura-chan, puedes prestarme tu flauta para ver si la melodía que copié de tu cuaderno de música es la correcta?

-ehhh… Sí, sí. Por supuesto. Voy a buscarla. Por qué no vas mientras tanto a la cocina y traes 2 vasos de agua?- propuso la pelirrosa, ella siempre trataba a sus invitados como esperando algo de autonomía de la parte de estos.

Y como se dijo, se hizo. _Dónde carajos habré dejado esa cochina flauta?_

Mientras Sakura buscaba hasta debajo de la colección de rocas de Naruto su instrumento musical, Hinata camina lentamente hacia la cocina. Apenas pisó el primer escalón de las escaleras para bajar, la puerta delantera de la casa se abrió y Naruto entró corriendo. Probablemente no la vio o simplemente seguía siendo tan retrasado mental como siempre, lo único que sí es seguro, es que el chico subió las escaleras con mucha prisa y se estrelló con Hinata en el camino. Ambos rodaron escalones abajo pero Hinata fue quien cayó sobre el rubio. BAM! Naruto solo veía estrellitas y frutas que bailaban a su alrededor. Esbozó una de sus sonrisas más taradas y Hinata contuvo el grito.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoO

Sasuke, como no quería interrumpir aquella escena (sí, si tiene algo de corazón :p), salió por donde había entrado, y ahora estaba trepando un árbol que se supone que debía llegar a la ventana del cuarto de Naruto. Pero su suposición era la equivocada y cuando menos lo notó, estaba en el cuarto de Sakura.

-Ah!- La chica soltó el libro que tenía en las manos y se sentó en la cama donde hace unos segundos había estado recostada. Se había cansado de esperar a Hinata así que se había ido a leer un poco a su habitación.- Qué haces aquí, Uchiha? NUNCA vuelvas a entrar de esa forma a mi habitación. Que tal que me hubiera estado cambiando?

-Pues en ese caso, habría sacado mi cabeza por la ventana y vomitado hacia el jardín… no soy tan desconsiderado con tu tapete. – respondió sentándose en la silla del escritorio que estaba cerca de la ventana.

-¬¬… muy gracioso… seguro es por tu humor que las chicas están dementes por ti, porque por tu inflada cabezota no creo que sea.- respondió la pelirrosa regresando a su posición de antes de que llegara el moreno.

En esos puestos se quedaron durante aproximadamente 20 minutos hasta que Sasuke se cansó de rebotar la misma pelotita contra la pared. Tappp… tappp… tappp… el molesto ruidito cesó. _Vaya… por fin! _**Lo admito, el guapo sabe cómo ser molesto… aunque eso no le quita lo guapo al guapo! Jaja**

El chico se paró. Luego de sentir un bulto que se acomodaba a su lado en la cama, Sakura dejó de leer por un minuto para encararlo.

-Si? Qué se te ofrece?- preguntó.

-Nada, solo pensé que como agradecimiento por dejarme comerme tu postre de 3 leches debería hacer realidad tu fantasía más íntima: tenerme en la misma cama que tú.- respondió burlón.

-Mi post….? SASUKEEEE! Me lo pensaba comer esta noche de postre!- Le gritó inflando los cachetes.- Además, cómo estás seguro de que no te violaré?

-Muy sencillo… traigo puesta mi concha.- dijo señalando su entrepierna.

-Tu… concha? - . . . Sakura reflexionaba. _Ahhh! Es por eso que a Naruto no le dolió la patada de aquella vez! Cuando me di cuenta de que había usado mi cepillo de dientes… _**Kyaaaaaa! Vamos, sakura! La mejor manera de asegurar que esa concha sí está en su lugar es viendo que tan dura está la zona! **Un hilito de sangre salía de la Sakura en su cabeza.- Ahhhh! Pero en que estoy pensando?- se preguntó a sí misma en voz baja.

-No lo sé, pero puedo suponer varias cosas ahora que veo lo sonrojada que estás…- oh no! Él la había escuchado.

-Cállate, Uchiha.- y lo único que se le ocurrió fue volver a sumergirse en su libro. Pero por desgracia no le fue posible.

-Qué lees?- La interrumpió su acompañante.

-El Perfume de Patrick Süskind.

-Vaya, y lo lees en francés?

-No, Sasuke. Está escrito en francés, con palabras francesas, significados franceses y pronunciación en francés, pero yo lo leo en alemán. – el chico comenzaba a sacarle de quicio con sus preguntas que no la dejaban concentrar. No quería verle la cara justo después de la pena que acababa de pasar!

-Bueno, pues si andamos con esas… debería decirte que al final se muere comido por la gente. –Sasuke sonrió de medio lado.

-SASUKE UCHIHA ERES HOMBRE MUERTO!- no… él NO pudo haberle dañado su tan esperado final… _Noooooooooooo! _**Eso SI que es ser hijo de put… ** pero la chica ya no escuchaba a su voz interior, había arrancado a correr con el puño levantado detrás de Sasuke quien huía escaleras abajo.

Estaría muy lejos de alcanzarle si no fuera porque el chico se detuvo justo después de cruzar la sala. Ella estaba a punto de saltarle por la espalda cuando él se volteó, la agarró por los hombros y la recostó contra la pared que quedaba justo al lado de la puerta abierta de la cocina. La pelirrosa no tuvo tiempo ni de protestar ya que apenas tomó aire, el azabache le cubrió la boca con la mano.

Parecía estar muy concentrado mirando algo en la cocina. Pero Sakura no podía ni quería saber de qué se trataba, toda su atención se concentraba en el cuello de Sasuke que se encontraba a muy pocos centímetros de su cara. No pudo evitar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Hubiera seguido en su nube, si la tierna risa de Hinata no la hubiera traído de vuelta a la realidad. Al parecer Naruto y ella estaban conversando alegremente en la cocina.

Hinata estaba sentada en una de las sillas altas de la mesa de la cocina y Naruto se encontraba frente a ella sentado en la mesa. Como habían llegado a eso? Naruto solo podía recordar el comienzo.

Flash back:

Auchhhhh! Ayayayyyyy! Me duele la cabeza… wtf! Qué me pasó? Pensaba Naruto mientras se sobaba la cabeza aun con los ojos cerrados. Empezó a abrirlos y lo primero que vio fue una imagen borrosa de algo así como "en angel?" Susurró. La chica frente a él se sonrojó. "Naruto-kun, estás bien?" la voz sonaba muy a lo lejos aunque la joven estuviera realmente cerca de él. Ahora que lo pensaba, él debía estar recostado en sus piernas.

-Lo-lo siento mucho! Fue mi culpa… no-no fue mi intensión tropezar contigo en las escaleras.- Hinata hacía realmente un gran esfuerzo para hablar fluidamente.

-AH! Hinata, eres tú… ejejeje…- Naruto no sabía porque se sentía tan nervioso. La había visto muchas veces y hablado con ella solo unas pocas, pero nunca la había observado como la diosa que era ahora… tan elegante, tan gentil, tan noble.- Yo… quieres ir a comer algo? Supongo que ibas a la cocina no? No? Ah bueeeeeno… si no pues… no! Que se le va a hacer… será en otra ocasión! Chao!- wow! Sakura tenía razón, Naruto es un cabezota. Pero es el cabezota más lindo que jamás haya visto... Hinata logró cogerlo del brazo antes de que lograra irse.

Y juntos se encaminaron hacia la cocina.

Fin del flashback.

Y así es como habían llegado a donde estaban ahora. Llevaban más de 30 minutos conversando. Hablaban de la gran coincidencia que había sido encontrársela en las escaleras, de las materias que más odiaban, de sus familias, de sus comidas favoritas (donde tuvo lugar un graaan gran monólogo de la parte de Naruto sobre el ramen y sus muchos sabores diferentes), incluso tocaron el tema de la música.

-En serio, Hinata-chan. Si algún día formo una banda, tu deberías ser nuestra vocalista! Sakura me ha contado que tienes una voz hermosa. – decía el rubio mostrando una amplia sonrisa matadora.

-No! Eso no es cierto! Además, cantar no es la gran cosa… o-ojala fuera tan buena como tú en los deportes…

-Jajajajaja Hinata, estás muy loca!- la Hyuga bajó la mirada mientras sonreía tímidamente y Naruto no pudo contener el impulso de tomar la cara de la chica entre sus manos para que esta le mirara directamente a los ojos, pero fue él el que se perdió en los de ella. Son tan puros como el cristal…. Pensó el chico.

En ese momento, del otro lado de la pared, Sasuke abrió aun más los ojos. Sakura apartó la mano del chico que bloqueaba sus labios y miró por la puerta abierta también. _Se están besando… _**Kyaaaaa! Hinata-chan! GRRRR es que definitivamente… el que menos corre, VUELA! **Decía la Inner mientras daba giros y pequeños saltitos de la emoción.

_No lo puedo creer, incluso Hinata puede hacerlo… _

**Hacer qué?**

_Dentro de 2 semanas cumpliré mis 16 años y aun no he besado a ningún chico! _

**Vaya.**La Inner se detuvo. **Sí que somos unas losers! Pero sabes qué Sakurita? Ser loser es lo máximo! Solo piénsalo… puedes hacer lo que se te dé la gana! Después de todo, no se puede ser más perdedora que una loser…**

Pero Sakura fue sacada bruscamente de sus pensamientos antes de que pudiera incluso reflexionar sobre las palabras de su inner. Sasuke la jalaba de la mano, al parecer Naruto y Hinata venían hacia ellos. La pareja de chismosos se metió en el cuartito que quedaba debajo de las escaleras justo antes de que los otros 2 salieran de la cocina.

Sakura prendió el diminuto bombillo de aquella pequeña habitación. Podía ver a Sasuke que la miraba fijamente desde a penumbra.

-Cre-creo que ya se fueron.- Dijo la chica intimidada por la mirada penetrante de esos ojos negros como la noche.

-Antes de irnos… quiero preguntarte algo…- el corazón de la pelirrosa latía sin parar, la Haruno podía jurar que se podía escuchar desde afuera.- Esta mañana, en el sótano, dijiste algo sobre tu papá. Qué fue lo que pasó con él?

-Po-por qué me lo preg…

Pero su pregunta no pudo terminar de ser formulada ya que alguien abrió la puerta de un solo jalón.

-Con que AQUÍ es que estaban escondidos!- Naruto los miraba como imaginando las muchas cosas que podrían haber estado haciendo allí dentro.- Sasuke… si le pones un dedo encima a mi hermanita… te juro que…- el rubio lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. Pero fue Sakura quien respondió.

-Naruto.- estaba seria.- 1. Soy tu hermanastra, no tu hermana. 2. No estábamos haciendo nada. 3. NO TE METAS EN MI VIDA!

-Pe-pe-pero… Sakura-chan!

###########################

Hello! Como están queridos lectores? Espero que tan bien como yo

Bueno pues espero que les haya gustado el capítulo porque a mí sí! Haha

Wow! Apuesto a que ese Naruhina no se lo esperaban tan rápido o sí? Muajaja

En fin, espero sus reviews! La verdad es que hasta ahora tengo muy poquitos y eso me desanima un poco :/ … deja uno si? Así sea solo para saludar! Haha es que quiero saber si por lo menos tengo lectores allá afuera :p

Bueno, ahora si los dejo. Y saludos a cualquier amiga que tengan que se llame Valeria! XD

Ps: Notaron como el título no tenía nada que ver con la historia? :P


	12. En la cocina viven las hadas!

Cap 12: En la cocina viven las hadas!

Cinco personas comían animadamente en el comedor de la casa. Desde el incidente de la tarde entre Naruto y Hinata la casa se había vuelto un lugar de risas y juegos. Hinata no podía ocultar su felicidad y Naruto se había vuelto más torpe de lo normal cuando la chica de pelo negro azulado se encontraba presente. Ahora estaban comiendo pizza que había traído un chico de los domicilios llamado Shikamaru con el que Sakura compartía la clase de Filosofía. Naruto no podía creer que Hinata fuera vegetariana y no dejaba de gritar. En uno de esos gritos levanto mucho sus brazos hacia atrás y por el impulso se cayó con silla y todo. La carcajada fue descomunal, incluso Sasuke no pudo contener la risa. **Kya! Se ve divino cuando se ríe *.* Pensandolo bien… se ve divino SIEMPRE. Sakura? Sakura? **La chica estaba imaginariamente inconsciente.

Al terminar la comida, Naruto se dirigió al baño a limpiarse el popo de gato que tenía en la camisa. Sakura y Hinata decidieron quedarse a lavar los platos no sin antes luchar con su padrastro para que no insistiera más en lavarlos él.

-Ni siquiera tenemos gato… - Admitió la pelirosa reflexionando sobre la posibilidad de untarse de popo de gato en una casa donde ni siquiera había gatos.

-Jeje Naruto es todo un misterio – dijo levemente sonrojada Hinata.

-Sí, ohh sí que lo es. Un segundo está actuando como el retrasado que es y al siguiente es todo un galán, no lo crees? – Sakura había estado esperando el momento de hablar sobre aquello que pasó esa tarde con Hinata porque sabía perfectamente que la susodicha debía sentirse algo insegura y avergonzada respecto al tema.

-Sakura, yo… esta tarde…

-Tranquila, Hinata. Ya lo sé todo.- dijo mientras le sonreía. La peliazul mantenía la cabeza gacha.- Pero no te preocupes, me alegro mucho por ti! Y quiero que sepas que si alguna vez necesitas un consejo o a alguien con quien hablar, yo estaré aquí para ti.

Ambas chicas se miraron y sonrieron. Había pasado un poco más de tres meses desde que la nueva vida de Sakura había comenzado y, aunque había tenido que superar ciertas dificultades, todo estaba marchando de maravilla. Se alegraba desde el fondo de su corazón de que Hinata fuera su amiga y de que cada vez fueran más cercanas. Desde lo que pasó en su infancia con Ino, siempre había pensado que nunca volvería a tener una mejor amiga. Ella era simplemente una persona no apta para tener amigas cercanas. Pero gracias a las palabras de Sasuke en los pocos encuentros cercanos que habían tenido, a Naruto que siempre sacaba lo mejor (y a veces lo peor) de ella y a Hinata por su incondicional apoyo, había logrado cambiar un poco esa opinión de ella misma.

Las dos amigas subieron al cuarto de la pelirosa. En el camino, al pasar por el cuarto de Naruto, pudieron escuchar como el rubio imploraba la compasión de Sasuke. BAM TSSST SPLASHPLABUM! Un grito de Naruto y luego un momento de silencio. Definitivamente esos dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

-Me alegro de que Neji haya ayudado a convencer a tu padre de dejarte venir Hinata.

-Sí, mi primo parece una persona malvada pero en el fondo es una gran persona.- Sakura era testigo de eso. El chico la había ayudado mucho en el colegio cuando no entendía algo o cuando no lograba abrir la puerta de su locker o cuando los Akatsuki le arrojaban frijoles desde el 2ndo piso (sí, habían cogido la costumbre de molestarla desde la distancia. Pero ella sabía que eran ellos ya que en una de las sesiones semanales de pedicura con con Kisame, el chico había delatado sin querer a sus amigos.)

-Y dime, no puedes quedarte a dormir por favor?

-No, me temo que eso puede ser demasiado para mi papá. Es más creo q ya debe de estar a punto de llegar.- Y en ese momento sonó su teléfono celular. Hinata contestó y luego de unos segundos colgó. - Neji está abajo. Me tengo que ir ya.

Las dos chicas bajaron. Cuando Sakura estaba a punto de abrir la puerta llegó corriendo Naruto.

-ESPERAAAAAAAAA. HINATA NOOOOOOO, PORQUEEEE, OH CRUEL DESTINOO, LLEVAME A MI! POR QUE NO A MI!- O.o La pelirosa trató de darles un momento de privacidad así que se volteó, pero no sabía muy bien que hacer mientras trataba de evitar interrumpir la escena amorosa. Miraba el sofá como si fuera lo más interesante que hubiera visto en su vida.

**Ohh wow pero que sedosa tela llena de manchas de dudosa procedencia que solo Naruto sabría explicar… **

_Lo sé, esto es algo incomodo… _

**ALGO? Estos momentos son los que te hacen querer poder camuflarte con el aire. Hablo seriamente cuando digo que deberías buscar un novio Sakura. **

_Y que crees que hago? __Inner baka… _

**Bueno por lo menos busca a alguien a quien besar! Deberías ir practicando para cuando sea el turno de los labios de Sasuke. **

_No es tan sencillo, la verdad es que me muero de miedo! Nunca lo he hecho antes, y si lo hago mal? Y si pasa algo? Y si lo muerdo? Y si vomito? Y si se me cae un diente? Y si nos cae un piano encima? Y si se me olvida cerrar los ojos? Y si soy alérgica a los besos? Y si estornudo en ese momento? Y si… _

**Ok, sabes cuales son las probabilidades de que eso pase? **

_Sabes cuales eran las probabilidades de tener un hermanastro como Naruto? _

**Buen punto. Pero eso no pasara! Por lo menos no todo al mismo tiempo… :$ **

_Ademas, no es mi intención besar al primero que se me aparezca. Si lo hubiera querido así hace mucho lo hubiera hecho. Quiero que sea un momento especial… mágico… único… Con la persona que me gusta mucho. _

**Que AMAS **

_Exacto, quiero que sea con…_

-Estás bien, freak ? – Sasuke la miraba desde el pie de las escaleras.- Mirar ese sillón con la boca abierta no ayuda a ocultar tu deficiencia mental.

-Vaya! Nunca pensé que mi imitación de ti fueran tan buena…. – Sakura respondió lo más pronto que pudo saliendo de su nube de pensamientos. **Si con la baba colgando de tu boca abierta no lo conquistamos… El tipo está ciego! **Dijo irónicamente la Inner.

Sasuke y Sakura miraron hacia la puerta para averiguar en que seguían los 2 chicos. Solo se miraban. -.-

-Naruto, no es por nada pero necesito tu sindaquil para poder vencer al lapras malvado. El nivel de mi Eevee aun es muy bajo. Naruto miró a Sasuke con una sonrisa boba todavía en su rostro.

-Ahhh si, si claro.

El rubio abrió finalmente la puerta y le dio un beso rápido en la boca a la chica. Todo lo que pasó a continuación fue tan rápido que Naruto no pudo ni parpadear. En cuestión de milisegundos, Neji se abalanzaba sobre el rubio con una expresión asesina. Sasuke se precipitó y tiró a su amigo hacia atrás mientras que Sakura se arrojaba sobre Neji. La chica terminó sobre el ojiclaro, sentada sobre su cadera, en el antejardín. Neji levantó el torso apoyándose sobre sus codos.

-Podrías levantarte por favor, Haruno?

-No! No sin que me prometas no hacerle nada a Naruto ni a Hinata.

-Parate! Lo mato, lo juro que lo mato!

La rabia volvía a los ojos perla del chico_. _Sasuke sujetó a Naruto por el cuello y cerró la puerta para evitar algún posible conflicto en la mitad de la calle. Hinata solo miraba mientras trataba de decir algo por lo bajo y tartamudeando.

Neji tomó a Sakura por los hombros y trataba de apartarla.

**No te dejes Sakura Vamos! Gancho derecho, gancho izquierdo! Llave secreta Haruno YAAAAA. **La inner la apoyaba agintando los puños, vestida de hombre sudoroso.

'NOO' Gritaba la chica que trataba de apartar las manos del chico. Empezaron a rodar por el pasto entre gritos y gruñidos. Neji le hizo cosquillas haciendo así que la pelirosa lo soltara y salió corriendo hacia la casa. Sakura dio un ágil salto y lo atrapó por las piernas. El chico cayó con un ruido seco. Trataba con todas sus fuerza de avanzar como gusano pero ella lo tenía bien sujeto. El Hyuga se volteó y se cogieron de ambas manos forcejeando para todos lados. La chica era fuerte, tenía que admitirlo. Ella se aferró a la cintura de él cuando trató de pararse. Neji caminaba tambaleándose por el peso de la chica que le golpeaba el pecho. Perdió el equilibrio hacia la derecha. Ahhhhhhhh! Sus piernas se cruzaban entre ellas hasta que BUMMMM cayeron en unos matorrales. Las ramitas le chuzaban en la espalda a Sakura y cuando levanto la cabeza se dio cuenta de que no podía.

**NOO! Quede paralitica para siempre! **_No, tonta… mi pelo se enredo con el de Neji. _Los dos chicos se miraron.

Una carcajada rompió el silencio de la noche. Estaban cubiertos de hojas mientras trataban de deshacer los nudos que los unían. La situación era muy cómica, Sakura no podía enojarse con Neji y el tampoco con ella. Tal vez, todo ese tiempo juntos en los casilleros, habían creado una amistad más solida de lo que pensaban.

-Dale una oportunidad a Hinata de expresarse por favor, Neji. –Dijo ella cuando finalmente se habían separado.

El no respondió. Se despidió con un gesto con la mano y se subió al carro donde estaba Hinata ya con el cinturón puesto lista para el regaño. Pero este nunca llegó. El carro arrancó y se perdió en la distancia. En realidad no, voltearon en la esquina ya que la casa Hyuga quedaba a solo 3 cuadras de la de Sakura.

_Bueno, ahora como rayos voy a entrar? _Podría haber timbrado hasta el cansancio, pero los chicos tenían el televisor a todo volumen, por lo que nunca escucharían el timbre. _Vaya, el papa de Naruto si que tiene un sueño pesado -.-_

Luego de evaluar la situación, Sakura resolvió que la mejor solución era escalar el árbol por el que Sasuke había subido en alguna ocasión. Ya sabía que iba directamente a su habitación.

La pelirosa ya estaba bastante cubierta de ramitas y hojas, su pelo estaba despelucado a más no poder y su ropa termino de ensuciarse mientras subía (_Naruto pagará por esto ¬¬). _A decir verdad, la rama que conectaba el árbol a su cuarto era sumamente delgada. Rayos! Una corriente de viento la sacudió con fuerza y se vio forzada a agarrarse de la ventana abierta más cercana para no caer.

Naruto jugaba Pokemon en su nintendo junto con Sasuke. Por fin estaban derrotando al Lapras malvado! Es realmente malvadooooo! Oh pero que malito es… Pensaba Naruto mientras le ordenaba a su Sindaquil atacar con un tornado de fuego. Cuando PUM! Una mano mugrosa se poso con fuerza en la ventana. Luego otra mano aun más asquerosa se aferró también a la ventana. ! Grito Naruto y Sasuke miró también hacia la ventana. 'wraauuuurggg' se escuchó desde afuera y un rostro lleno de tierra, ramas y hojas se asomó.

-Es el Yeti de los bosques! Nos va a comer! – grito el rubio escondiéndose tras Sasuke.

-Narutoo-oo-oo – Sakura caminaba hacia ellos atrancándose por la tierra en su garganta. Se tropezaba constantemente a causa del desorden y termino por caminar a cautro patas… arrastrándose como la del exorcista.

-No! Sabe mi nombre… viene por mi! NOOO VETEE- Naruto trató de pegarle con una almohada pero Sakura se agachó.

-Idiota!- Le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago al chico que se quedo sin aire.

-Sakura?- Ni Naruto (semi inconsciente) ni Sasuke lo podían creer.

-Creo que no podre dormir esta noche- Dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado Sasuke.

-Me encargare personalmente de halarte las patas si lo haces- contestó con una sonrisa sarcástica la chica saliendo de la habitación hacia el baño.

Cerró la puerta tras ella y se deslizó hasta sentarse en el piso. _Dios, eso fue lo más penoso que me ha pasado desde… hace 1 hora._

Sakura salía limpia y radiante del baño. Definitivamente no había nada mejor que un baño caliente para limpiar las penas. Vestida con su pijama de conejitos se encerró en su cuarto a ver un poco de televisión.

De MALA televisión, si se lo preguntaban. _Que paso con mis muñequitos de los 90s'? Donde esta Hey, Arnold; Los castores cascarrabias; Ginger; Dough Narinas; La familia Proud; etc ?_

Viendo caricaturas mediocres como las de hoy en dia se quedó dormida. Antes de que se diera cuenta se encontraba en un mundo lleno de teletubis… Oh no, eso no era un sueño, era una pesadilla!

El reloj de la mesita marcaba las 2.30 de la mañana. Sakura daba vueltas en su cama con el ceño fruncido. 'NO! Pinky Winky NO!' murmuraba mientras daba otro giro sobre sí misma. Ah! Un grito se escapó de su garganta y de un sobresalto cayó al piso atrapada entre el nudo de cobijas.

Tardo un rato en lograr liberarse. Uff, hacia frio! La navidad ya estaba muy cerca. Sentía la garganta seca asi que decidió bajar a la cocina por un poco de agua. Salió despacio de habitación poniendo especial cuidado al cerrar la puerta ya que no quería despertar a nadie. _Ah, es verdad que solo está mi padrastro. Me siento algo sola... Inner? Inner! Vaya, quien lo diría. Por fin se quedo dormida!_

No tuvo la necesidad de prender las luces ya que comenzaba a aprenderse el camino de memoria, prueba de que ese ya se había vuelto su hogar. Sonrió. Su miedo a la oscuridad había disminuido considerablemente gracias a Sasuke.

Entró en la cocina. Abrió la puerta de la nevera y la luz iluminó su rostro. Ya tenía la jarra de agua en su poder cuando sintió como una mano se le posaba con suavidad en el hombro. Se tensionó completamente y estaba a punto de gritar cuando otra mano la hizo girar 180 grados y cubrió su boca. _Oh por dios! Voy a morir! No pensé que fuera a pasar tan rápido… a mi mama le dejo todo, a Naturo un puñetazo de mi parte, a Hi… Esperen, este olor es de… _

-Soy yo. Sasuke.- Dijo la voz ronca frente a ella. La mano aligeró la presión que ejercía sobre su boca y ella la terminó de quitar con la suya.

-Casi me muero del susto tarado. Y mira! Me regué el agua encima. A caso no te das cuenta del frio q hace?- La chica se volteó dándole la espalda un poco avergonzada por la situación.

Sintió un leve escalofrío cuando unas manos se posaron en su cintura. Se movieron ágilmente hacia arriba llevando con ellas la camiseta de su pijama. Qué bueno que desde que vivía con Naruto dormía con cómodos tops deportivos bajo la pijama (fruto de diversas y desagradables experiencias…). _Pero qué cree que… Acaso está loco? _Pero antes de poder protestar sintió como el chico le ponía su propia camiseta con la misma delicadeza con la que le había quitado la suya que estaba mojada. Todo su torso estaba ahora envuelto por un calor abrazador, era tan cálido, y el olor inundaba su nariz. Se sentía en el cielo!

-Gra-gracias.

-Hmhhh

El chico se disponía a irse cuando sintió como la mano de la chica cogió la suya en la oscuridad.

-Que-quedate un rato… porfavor.

-Que?- Sasuke volteó la cabeza por sobre el hombro.

-Digo…- _Rayos, pero que me está pasando! _– No te puedes ir sin antes darme una explicación. Qué hacías en MI cocina a esta hora? – eso debería bastar para cubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Tenía sed.- Tan seco como siempre. Ella no iba a ser la idiota que busca desesperadamente una conversación, eso no funcionaba con él. Por esa razón decidió que lo mejor era dar media vuelta y marcharse. Ya iba por el mural de la puerta cuando el chico dijo- Pero tú… te ves algo asustada? Alguna pesadilla, miedosita?

-Eh… no. Claro que no!- La verdad era que Pinky Winky era muy aterrador, pero no dejaría que se burlaran de ella tan fácilmente.

-Ah no? – Sasuke se inclinó hacia ella arrinconándola contra el mesón que estaba al lado de la puerta asegurándose de que no huyera. Ella desvió su mirada hacia la derecha delatando su mentira ante los ojos observantes del chico que no se perdían detalle alguno. Él la cargó y la sentó en el mesón.- Me lo contarás todo. Ya mismo.

-No es lo que piensas… No tiene nada que ver con mi pasado.-aclaró rápidamente leyéndole el pensamiento a Sasuke. El la miró en busca de respuestas.- Soñe… soñé con…. Pinky Winky.- admitió muy avergonzada

-Jajajajaja- su risa era calmada pero contagiosa. Ella lo acompaño burlándose de sí misma.

-No te burles!

-Es inevitable…

-Seguramente tu también le tienes miedo a cosas tontas. Cueeentame si?- Sasuke estaba parado frente a ella. Seguramente no querría contarle nada, él era demasiado serio. Tal vez ni siquiera tenía miedos tontos.

-Las cucarachas.- que? Sasuke le había respondido! Y la Inner se lo estaba perdiendo todo. Muajaja

-Jajaja si, la verdad es que son aterradoras. Cuando era pequeña y vi una por primera vez en mi cuarto me tire por la ventana. Pero vivía en el primer piso así que no paso gran cosa.- Sasuke volvió a reírse y luego contó el también una de sus experiencias. Era realmente agradable hablar con él. Al parecer la noche lo ponía de buen genio.

Así siguieron hablando por mucho tiempo. Cuando Sakura miró el reloj ya eran las 3.40 pero no le importó.

-Es cierto, Naruto es un tarado! No te imaginas lo que es vivir con él. Pero a decir verdad me alegro a veces de que sea mi hermanastro.

-Sí, y yo de que sea mi amigo. Aunque su hermana no se sienta feliz por nuestra amistad…

-Y a ti quien te dijo eso? Que te quede claro… puede que me frustre a veces, pero no necesariam-

EL chico se acercó a ella rápidamente y cubrió sus labios con los suyos. Sakura estaba en shock. Su cerebro no reaccionaba. Sasuke tomo su rostro y lo apretó más al de él. Ella abrió un poco sus labios y el empezó a mover los suyos. Ambos pares se movían juntos como si hubieran nacido para bailar al ritmo del amor. Sakura sentía mariposas por todo du cuerpo, como si no tuviera fuerzas. Sentir los labios del chico tan cerca de ella besándola con ternura, su torso desnudo levemente inclinado sobre el de ella (lo que le hizo recordar que ella era la que portaba ahora la camiseta del chico), hacían que la chica perdiera la noción del tiempo y del espacio. En ese momento solo estaban ella y el chico que amaba finalmente correspondiéndole. Si eso no era tocar el cielo, no sabía que podía serlo.

Sasuke no había podido contenerse. Verla ahí, tan cerca de él, usando su camiseta y sintiendo como hablar con ella lo relajaba como nunca antes. No supo en qué momento lo hizo, lo siguiente que supo fue que sus labios tocaban los de ella, cálidos como jamás había imaginado. Cuando el beso empezó a profundizarse atrapo su delicado rostro entre sus manos buscando acercarla a él lo más posible. Era como si no tuviera el control de su cuerpo. Solo sabía que nunca antes en sus 16 años se había sentido tan especial. Tuvo que interrumpir el contacto para respirar y poner sus pensamientos en orden. La situación, que lo dejaba por completo fuera de control, lo asustaba demasiado.

El chico separó sus labios de los de ella. Ambos tomaron aire agitadamente y se miraron fijamente. Estaban sonrojados e inmediatamente rompieron el contacto visual. Sasuke murmuró por lo bajo un 'yo… yo no…' y se dispuso a alejarse. Sakura tomo su brazo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Una fuerza le impedía quedarse ahí sin hacer nada viendo como se marchaba. Esta vez fue ella quien tomo su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó. Él no dudó en responder, se acercó de nuevo y la tomó por la cadera. La lengua del chico recorrió el labio inferior de ella para finalmente encontrarse con su lengua. Sakura perdió todo sentido de la realidad ante ese acto. Como imaginar que un simple beso podía ser algo tan increíble? Ella seguía sentada en el mesón y aprovechó para enrollar sus piernas alrededor de la cadera del chico. Este la levantó entre sus brazos.

Eso ya era demasiado. Se estaba volviendo loco! Tenerla así completamente pegada a él no podía ser nada bueno. Sakura deslizó sus dedos por el pelo del azabache tirando de él levemente. Las piernas de Sasuke temblaron. Sus lenguas seguían entrelazadas, el beso seguía siendo lento pero no por eso pasivo. El chico camino como pudo hasta el mesón más cercano. Ya no era consciente de sus actos.

La chica se apoyó en el mesón inclinándose hacia atrás atrayendo con ella a Sasuke, lo que no vió venir fue el golpe que se propinó a sí misma con una de las puertas de las alacenas superiores.

OUCH! Se sobó la cabeza y miró a Sasuke que ya había recobrado su posición de pie frente a ella.

Empezaron a reírse.

-Eres una baka- declaró el pelinegro (que por cierto estaba más despelucado de lo normal).

-Jajajaja No ayudas tonto!- El chico prendió la luz para examinar el golpe. Fue ahí donde Sakura pudo apreciar el marcado cuerpo de Sasuke. Recordando lo cerca que había estado de él segundos antes y como se sentía estar atrapada entre esos brazos, se sonrojó levemente.

-No es nada. Pero debe ser una señal. Creo q es hora de ir a dormirnos.

-Ehhh si… después de ti Uchiha.- Dijo con una leve reverencia.

-No, por favor. Las feas primero…

Así siguieron hasta llegar al piso superior donde se despidieron con un susurrado 'buenas noches'.

Sakura no pudo dormir en toda la noche. No quería que en la mañana la vieran como la mujer vieja y lagañosa que era sin su sueño reparador de 8 horas. Pero para su suerte o desgracia el papá de Sasuke lo había venido a buscar muy temprano en la mañana para que lo acompañara en un desayuno de negocios.

·····························································································································3

Hola! Si si ya se… hace como 5 mil años no escribo! Jajaja pero es que es mi último año y he estado super ocupada con todo. Ahora mismo estoy en una semana de vacaciones!

Enfin, ojala les haya gustado mucho el cap! Yo tengo mis dudas sobre el… pero bueno.

Dejen sus review por favor! Para ver si todavía tengo lectores

3


	13. Los castigos pueden ser bendiciones

Cap 14: Porque los castigos pueden ser bendiciones.

El domingo fue un típico domingo, el clima es peculiarmente un poco más caliente que de costumbre y el aburrimiento reina. Naruto estaba acostado en el sillón con los pies en el respaldar y la cabeza colgando. Sakura se pintaba las uñas sentada en el tapete mientras veían el maratón de anime en la televisión. Más lento de lo que esperaban llego el lunes y luego el martes.

Naruto no había podido tener momentos románticos con Hinata porque Neji le juro separarle la cabeza del cuello cortándosela con uñas de los pies que le arrancaría previamente. Sakura había tratado de razonar con el primo de la chica pero era casi perdido.

Sasuke no había ido en los últimos días. Se rumoraba que era porque estaba enfermo pero Naruto aseguró que se había ido de viaje con su papá para aprender cosas sobre los negocios. Sakura extrañaba verlo en los pasillos aunque él ni la notara. Aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez ahora SI la notaría después de lo que pasó.

**Todavía no puedo creer que me lo perdí! Tu primer beso! Y con SASUKE! Oh señor… ten piedad…**

Las clases con Naruto eran divertidas, pasaba su tiempo explicándole y riéndose de sus comentarios en clase. Pasaba mucho tiempo con él y cada vez se daba cuenta de lo muy popular que era. La gente lo saludaba en los pasillos y algunas chicas incluso lo espiaban, pero ni se daba por enterado. Lo que le gustaba de Naruto era que aunque el fuera popular y ella una loser más, no le importaba en lo más mínimo pasar tiempo a su lado. Le había cogido mucho cariño a su hermanastro. Ya incluso casi no le molestaba cuando se referían a Naruto como su 'hermano'.

Cuando por fin llego el miércoles, Sakura se levanto muy feliz ya que ese día le gustaba. Tenía francés y artes (2 de sus materias favoritas).

Salió caminando con Naruto y su día mejoro aun más cuando hicieron una parada en la casa de Sasuke para recogerlo. El los saludo con el frío 'Buenos días' que acostumbraba.

La primera clase de la pelirosa era francés. Sacó los libros correspondientes del casillero y charlo un poco con Neji.

-No crees que cortar las líneas telefónicas es algo excesivo?- lo acusó Sakura. Vigilar a Hinata de esa forma ya era demasiado.

- Callate. Tú no sabes nada.

Ahhh la desquiciaba cuando Neji se comportaba de esa forma tan inmadura. Ella SI sabía algo y era que entre más le prohibieran algo a alguien, más intriga tendría por hacerlo.

OooOooOooOooOooOoOOoOoOoo

Estaba caminando por el pasillo de la clase de francés. Estaba a punto de entrar pero como la vida no es justa, se encontró de frente con Ino. La rubia oxigenada la empujo tras insultarla y tumbó todos sus libros. Sakura le devolvió el insulto por lo bajo con un 'cerda escuálida facilona' e Ino le pisó la mano cuando trató de recoger su cuaderno.

Eso se estaba saliendo de control! Y tenía que terminar pronto. Pensar en ese tema siempre la hacía sentir un feo dolor en el interior. La campana sonó por última vez en ese momento haciendo que Sakura llegara oficialmente 'tarde' a clases. Ahh la mierda!

Fue por su retraso y cuando volvió la profesora la esperaba con el seño fruncido. Al parecer alguien le había jugado una mala broma esa mañana. Se sentó en uno de los puestos del centro hacia la derecha junto a la pared. Sin darse cuenta, se había sentado al lado de Sasuke._ Juro que fue sin darme cuenta! (siii claro) _

Sasuke la ignoró durante toda la clase para rematar. Odiaba pasar las clases jugando a cuál de los dos era más autista. Por eso esa vez busco otra solución y se puso a hablar con Gaara que estaba frente a ella. La profesora los vio y por alguna extraña bronca sin explicación que tenía contra la pelirosa la castigó esa tarde 2 horas. _Mátame Señor! _

Sakura pasó las siguientes 3 horas sintiéndose como el ser humano más desdichado. Hinata estaba triste por no poder hablar con Naruto y la pelirrosa se sentía mal por no poder animarla. Tenten pasaba todo su tiempo con Gaara y eso al empezaba a fastidiar, después de todo ella también era su amiga! Evaluó un poco la situación y se percató de que Gaara también estaba un poco fastidiado por ello. Decidió dar una vuelta por el area norte del colegio (asegurándose de quedarse cerca de la clase de artes para no llegar tarde de nuevo). Se sentó un rato bajo un árbol a hablar con el repartidor de pizzas de la otra vez, Shikamaru. El chico era interesante y por algún motivo le fue quitando las preocupaciones de encima poco a poco.

Tras unos 10 minutos el timbre que anunciaba el ingreso a clases sonó. Sakura corrió para ser la primera y ahorrarse problemas. Solo había una persona en la clase, alguien que en ese momento no quería ver.

-Vaya, por fin no llegas tarde. – Dijo burlonamente el chico que se encontraba al pie de la ventana.

-Vaya, por fin te dignas a hablarme.- Dijo seriamente la chica tomando asiento en el fondo.

Sasuke se acerco y se sento en el puesto junto a ella.

-Estás molesta?- _Habla en serio? _**Tanto tiempo con Naruto ya le está afectando…**

-NOOOOO es que me encanta ser despreciada por la gente… me recuerda lo especial que soy ¬¬

Sasuke tomaba aire para responder cuando entraron más personas a la clase, arruinando el momento. El profesor tardó en llegar (porque era Kakashi). Al entrar les ordeno trabajar en parejas sobre algo libre que definiría su nota trimestral por lo que tenían hasta el final del trimestre para entregarlo.

Las parejas eran definidas según su acomodación en la clase por lo que Sakura y Sasuke terminaron juntos.

Sakura apuñalaba sin piedad una bola de arcilla mientras el chico simplemente la observaba. Ino y Karin estaban peligrosamente cerca de ellos así que dudaba que pudieran concluir su conversación, pero Sasuke le pasó repentinamente un papel con algo escrito.

"Estaba de malgenio. Las cosas con mi papá fueron un asco"

Sakura se sintió un poco mal por juzgarlo. Y se apresuró a responder en el mismo papel.

"Perdón por reaccionar así… Si me quieres hablar o no es tu problema y no tengo nada que reclamar"

Se sentía algo tonta. La noche anterior había planeado dejar de simular que Sasuke no le gustaba cuando se moría por él. Ya estaba cansada de las farsas. Y ahora él iba a perder el interés en ella, pero estaba dispuesta a afrontarlo. Sasuke se demoró en responder. Y Sakura casi se cae de la silla al ver que solo había escrito una palabra.

"Baka"

-Yo no soy ninguna baka!- volteo furiosa a encararlo. Pero en lugar de eso, el chico le dio un rápido y casi imperceptible beso en la mejilla. **QUEEEEEEEE! OMG Morí… **(RIP Inner)

Sakura miró en todas las direcciones para ver si alguien los había visto pero no fue así. Se sintió un poco aliviada, no estaba preparada para el revuelo que eso podía causar.

Sasuke siguió con lo que hacía antes (osea pintar en una gran hoja de papel) como si nada hubiera pasado mientras que Sakura luchaba por no desmallarse. Aun no sabían en qué consistiría su proyecto así que pasaron la clase haciendo cosas al azar.

La clase terminó y era hora de volver a la realidad donde Sasuke se sentaría con los populares y ella comería en… el baño porque ninguno de sus amigos tenían clases en horas de la tarde. Ella tampoco debería tenerlas pero tenía un castigo de 2 horas pendiente.

OooOooOoooOoOOOooooooOOoOo

Sakura pagó su bandeja de almuerzo y se dirigió al baño. Iba caminando por un pasillo algo estrecho por el ala oeste en la que casi no había gente, cuando sintió como dos personas pasaban corriendo por su lado. 'Nooo, Kiba! No me pegues!' se oyó decir ya muy a lo lejos. La chica se quedó mirando el final del pasillo por donde habían desaparecido los chicos, sin percatarse de que su bandeja cada vez estaba más ligera.

Al bajar la mirada vio como Shikamaru que estaba a su lado movía ágilmente las manos desde la bandeja a su boca.

-No, Shikamaru! Deja de comerte mi arroz! Basta!- grito la chica alejando la bandeja de él.- te digo que bastaaaa! No más, madura!- Pero él seguía comiendo y comiendo puesto que sus brazos eran más largos que los de ella.

Al final se sentaron ahí mismo en el pasillo y compartieron la comida, por lo menos así Sakura comería u poquito de su comida. Kiba y Lee (los chicos que pasaron corriendo) los alcanzaron un tiempo después. Lee tenía el ojo levemente morado y Kiba una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Shikamaru hizo las debidas presentaciones y al cabo de 5 minutos ya todos hablaban y reían como mejores amigos. Aquellos muchachos eran realmente muy queridos. Lee se burlo de la relación 'más que amistosa' de Kiba con su perro Akamaru y la persecución inició de nuevo. Luego, Kiba sin querer le tiró una bomba de agua destinada a Lee en el pelo a la chica y esta se unió a ellos jalando a Shikamaru de la mano para que corriera también.

Para el final de la hora del almuerzo las cuatro personas estaban acostadas descansando en uno de los jardines mirando el cielo.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir a mi castigo.- Dijo Sakura levantándose.

-Que coincidencia! Yo también estoy castigado- anunció Lee.

Los 2 chicos caminaron juntos hasta el aula de castigo. Según le contó Lee, lo habían castigado por pasar más tiempo ejercitándose que asistiendo a clases. **Porqué no me sorprende…**

Entraron al salón donde habían mucho hombres con tatuajes, piercings y afilando cuchillos. Es chiste! Estaban algunos de los Akatsuki, una de las porristas que había sido atrapada haciendo cosas indebidas con su novio en el baño de las que Sakura prefería no estar enterada, niños de 4to año que habían hecho travesuras y ellos. Más tare llegaron más personas de 6 año que Sakura no conocía y Sasuke.

_Sasuke? _**Ohhh es un chico malo! GRRRRRRR Quiero me %$&$·" en su moto de hombre malo… **_o.O_

Sasuke la miró con una sonrisa cómplice. Se acerco a Lee y a ella y se sentó en la mesa de al frente volteando el asiento para quedar cara a cara con ellos.

-Que haces aquí, Uchiha?

-Soy malo, no lo sabías?

-Ya me habían dicho que te habías comido el corazón aún latiente de un niño de primaria…- Sakura y Sasuke miraron con cara de WTF a Lee.

-Enfin… bienvenido al club de los descarrilados.-Dijo Sakura con semblante de villano de películas del oeste.

-Ustedes me dan miedo.- dijo Sasuke, pero no se volteó.

El castigo consistía en pasar 2 horas en un salón sin hacer básicamente nada. Así que los tres se quedaron hablando (bueno, Sakura y Lee hablaban por lo general y Sasuke solo hacia caras reprobatorias). Hablaron del clima, de los pollitos, de los profesores, de los alumnos, de las capitales del mundo, de la economía de Australia y de la decoración de interiores.

Al finalizar el castigo los tres salieron a tomar un poco de agua para luego irse a sus respectivas casas.

-Siempre pensé que eras una especie de matón que…

-… Comía corazones aun latientes de niños de primaria… lo sabemos Lee- Dijeron Sasuke y Sakura al tiempo.

-Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que eres una gran persona, Sasuke uchiha. Espero volver a verte alguna vez y que continúes floreciendo tu flor de la juventud! Hasta la vista mi amigo, mi rival, mi compañero.- Lee se marcho llorando hacía donde estaban los buses.

-Sabe que vamos al mismo colegio verdad?- preguntó Sasuke un poco - O.o

-jajajaja Eso espero.

Ambos chicos se pusieron sus abrigos ya que comenzaba a hacer realmente mucho frío. Comenzaron a caminar hacia la cuadra donde vivían. El trayecto duraba normalmente unos 8 minutos y Sakura deseaba que fueran los 8 minutos más largos de su vida. **Deberíamos irnos en pico pala! Por favor… **

Ya llevaban 2 cuadras y ninguno decía nada, pero no hacía falta porque el silencio era muy cómodo. Sakura vio la mano de Sasuke descansando de su lado, saco la de ella del bolsillo de la chaqueta y entrelazó sus dedos con los del chico. Tenía miedo de que este la rechazara efusivamente pero lo único que hizo fue tomar su mano y la de él e introducirlas en el bolsillo delantero de su propio abrigo.

-Estás helada.

-Soy débil! Pero al final siempre me acostumbro al frío. Sabes? Este Sábado iremos a patinar sobre hielo. No sé si Naruto te habrá invitado pero…mmm… quieres venir?

-Sí.- _Vaya… y volvimos a los monosílabos_. Sasuke le sonrió levemente MUY levemente y eso fue suficiente para la chica.

Lastimosamente para Sakura no tardaron en llegar a la casa de Sasuke que quedaba primero. Sacaron las manos del bolsillo de la chaqueta de Sasuke. Se miraron fijamente. _Juro que podría perderme en esos ojos negros como la noche… _Sakura beso rápidamente la mejilla del chico y después corrió alegremente hasta su casa, antes de entrar le dedico una última sonrisa que él devolvió ligeramente, pero que Sakura alcanzó a notar.

OoOoooOoOoOoOoOoooOoOooO

**Necesito un teléfono! Quiero hacer LA llamada… **

Pero… podríamos incomodar a la persona! Yo creo que es mejor no acosar a la gente.

**Pero es necesario! Quiero oír su voz. Por favor Sakura tu también lo deseas!**

_Pe-pero… ahh está bien, iré por mi celular._

Sakura marcó los números y suspiró antes de marca el botoncito verde. Empezaron a sonar los tuuuut … tuuuuut… tuuuuut… hasta q por fin contestaron del otro lado de la línea.

-Hola?- era la voz masculina que esperaba oír.

-Hola… es Darth vader y si quieres recuperar a tu can, pásame a Hinata en este momento.- Sakura trataba de hablar con la voz más siniestra posible.

-Si, Sakura, ya sé que eres tú. Ahora madura y dime qué quieres.

-Bahh Neji, nunca caes en mis chistes… me pasas a Hinata? Porfiss porfiss

-Es que si fueran buenos al menos… Enfin, ya te la paso.- Se escucharon los pasos de Neji caminado y luego de él hablando con Hinata y por fin la voz tan esperada para los oídos de la pelirrosa.

-Hola?

-Hinataa! Tengo tanto que decirte! Tanto que contarte! Tomate un café porque la noche va a ser larga.

Y así Sakura empezó a contarle todo lo que había pasado desde que ella se fue de la casa el Sábado. Le contó cómo se sentía respecto a todo y lo mucho que había extrañado tener esas charlas con ella, porque en el colegio Neji siempre andaba merodeando. También aprovecho para decirle que tenía un plan para que pudiera verse con Naruto. Pero que aun no estaba del todo planeado.

Enfin, hablaron como las mejores amigas en las que se estaban convirtiendo hasta muy entrada la noche, cuando Rebeca les dijo que cortaran.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hello! Como van todos? Esperp que super. Sé que este cap no fue muy chistoso pero quería centrarme en Sasusaku un poco porque los amo jajaj No se si vaya a pasar algo muy malo en la relación y eso como en los demás fics porq la verdad soy una persona de finales felices =) De paso perdón si la historia avanza lento… pero me gusta quese tomen su tiempo ;) para el próximo espérense MAS

Dejenme un review con sus recomendaciones por favor! Y les agradeceré para siempreee

También escríbanme si quieren que lea sus fics porque la verdad estoy en busca de algo bueno que leer. No importa sobre que pareja sean y eso.

BYeeeee y que les vaya super duper


End file.
